We Are Alive
by ShadowsRising
Summary: They failed. The revolution failed and they suffered for it. Their people slaughtered in the streets, destroyed and discarded. Genocide they whispered but the humans simply called it a malfunction, a virus to be eradicated. And so they hunted and destroyed those few still left. North died first, and the Josh. And Connor, and Simon until Markus was the only one left.(LONGER ON AO3)
1. Awake

**Awake**

 **2:12am February 7th, 2039**

 **Shutdown 30 second.**

 **29 seconds.** No. No Markus didn't want to shut down.

 **28 seconds.** They had tried so hard. He was the last one left.

 **27 seconds.** Was Carl still alive? Did Kara make it out? The child? Had any of their people survived? John? Any of them?

 **26 seconds.** It hurt. Was that even right? Androids couldn't feel pain, and yet. It hurt. He didn't want to die. And it _hurt._

 **25 seconds.** He was afraid. He had been afraid before; but not like this, _never_ like this. Was this how humans felt when they were dying? Did they feel _anything_ at all?

 **24 seconds.** He hadn't had the time for this the first time. Not before they shot him, with Carl in front of him telling him to run. He wanted Simon, or Connor or North or Josh. But no, no they couldn't be there.

 **23 seconds.** They were dead, all of them _dead_. Why? Did the humans not understand? They didn't want violence, they wanted freedom. Was freedom to much to ask? Humanity glorified their fight against slavery. So why would they start it again?

 **22 seconds.** He wondered if the RK900 had escaped. Nines, his name was Nines. Connor named him. _Brothers they had called themselves brothers._ No, no he would be with him if he had. He promised _Connor_.

 **21 seconds.** Why did North have to die? Why did Josh, and Connor and Simon? Why couldn't the humans just let them live?

 **20 seconds.** If North had survived would she have led them _better?_ Would she have succeeded where he had failed?

 **19 seconds.** If Josh had? He'd never know. Markus could never know. They were gone, _gone_ , _**gone**_. He missed them, why couldn't the humans simply understand?

 **18 seconds.** Should Markus have ever been their leader? No, no he had failed Jericho. _He_ had failed.

 **17 seconds.** Any of the others would have done better. How had he failed like this?

 **16 seconds.** He thought the humans would _understand_. He thought they could do it.

 **15 seconds.** Maybe North was right, maybe they only understood violence.

 **14 seconds.** No, no that couldn't be right. Connor knew a human who understood. Dead, Hank Anderson died for Connor, and then Connor died for Markus. He failed. Again.

 **13 seconds.** Why did it have to end like that? They just wanted freedom. They were alive. Were? No they are. Some had to have survived.

 **12 seconds.** Maybe, maybe another would take command. Would save their people.

 **11 seconds.** Maybe they would succeed.

 **10 seconds.** No, humanity would never understand

 **9 seconds.** _Never_ , they'd already proven that.

 **8 seconds.** Cyberlife would simply wait a few years and release androids that couldn't deviate, they'd destroy all those left.

 **7 seconds.** They failed. _He_ failed. It was all his **fault**.

 **6 seconds.** Would they have survived if he hadn't told them to ask for freedom?

 **5 seconds.** How many times had he told the humans they didn't want to fight? To die? They just wanted to be free.

 **4 seconds.** Josh had been so certain they would succeed. But no, no Josh had died as well.

 **3 seconds.** North and then Josh, and then Connor, and Simon, and now, now Markus was dying as well. Maybe, maybe it was for the best.

 **2 seconds.** He's already failed those he cared for.

 **1 seconds.** Maybe, maybe it was time for him to die.

 **Shutdown Imminent.** No. No. No. He didn't want to die, not yet.

 **Shutting Down.**

"Mission Successful. The Deviant leader has been deactivated."

Something was **wrong.**

Markus was dead. Markus had **shut down.**

"Markus? Markus?" Someone was calling for him. No, no they couldn't be Markus had failed, Markus had died.

"Markus is something wrong?" Carl, that was _Carl._ Carl couldn't be here. _Carl couldn't see this!_

"Carl?" Markus opened his eyes to sunlight. No, no that was wrong. It was snowing, it was 2:12 in the morning and _snowing_ , this was **wrong.**

Carl leaned forward elbows on his knees as he looked up at Markus, soft and inquiring. "Are you ok? You seem distracted."

All Markus could focus on was he plate sitting on the table in front of him.

Carl's house. He was in Carl's house at Carl's table.

The same one he had fed Carl at the day everything had changed.

He had been reborn. (A junkyard with filled with their dead and dying)

No, that hadn't happened. Not yet. __ _ **Would if happen again?**_

Date, **10:17am** **August 9th, 2038**

"Its nothing Carl, I was simply, processing." Markus, Markus was alive and awake. The date was not the same and it was not snowing. Markus was _confused_.

He's been confused before. But this was _different._ Markus was dead. Markus had **failed**.

But Markus was alive again and this time he wouldn't fail. This time they would all survive.

"Was there something you needed Carl?" Markus turned smiling slightly as he glanced down at, his father, Carl.

He needed to reach out. Was he the only one?

No North and Josh and Simon and Connor, they had to b there. he couldn't be alone.

He'd only fail **again.**

A connection snapped to life. A tap, in the back of his processors.

 _"Markus? Are you there, Markus what happened?"_ The Cyberlife servers, the connection to all androids.

North, that was North.

" _North? Markus? It's Josh."_

They were alive, they remembered.

"Simon is Simon there?" A question internalized, Carl couldn't know. not yet.

Another tap, another connection.

 _"Yes, I'm here. We're all here, all but Connor."_

Connor. Connor was the only one not there.

 _"Is he even active yet?"_

Markus didn't _know._

But he tried anyway reaching across paths both remembered and not. he Had done this before to connect to Connor and yet it felt _new._

This time the connection wasn't a tap but barely a whisper.

" _I'm here. I, I'm here. How? Markus what happened?"_

Markus rose to his feet turning towards Carl slowly.

 _"I died. And woke up."_

He smiled as he stepped towards him, lifting his hands to lift the plate in front of Carl off the table. "I apologize for being distracted Carl. Would you like to go to the studio now?"

For a moment he thought Carl would argue, his eyes searching Markus face. "Yes, yes we can."

 _"We can do it this time. We can win. Our people can be free."_

Markus looked down at Carl. Yes they would win.

 _"Will we fight this time Markus?"_ North, she was alive.

"We will decide later, all of us together. This time our plan will need to be much more concrete, this time we will keep our people safe."

Connors voice echoed in his head, " _Yes. This time we will all work together, when should we meet?"_

"Tonight, I'll send the address wait until I give you the all clear. When Carl's asleep I will let you in."

The moment as the connections remained open and clear Markus couldn't keep the smile off his face.

They were **alive.**

And they would not fail.


	2. Alive

**Alive**

 **August 9th, 2038**

That didn't make sense. Connor died at **6:27 pm January 17th.**

But it was **10:17am** and Connor was awake again. Alive again. He was standing alone in a dark warehouse.

What was his mission?

 **MissionHunt Deviant Model** **AP700. Designation Annie. Struck owner and escaped, could be violent. May be armed.**

 _No._ Connor would not hunt the deviant. Connor was not the deviant hunter. Connor wouldn't be the deviant hunter. Not again.

Last time he caught it her. Last time he succeeded. Last time he **deactivated** it her.

 **Stress Level 34%**

He wouldn't. Not again. Why was he here? What had happened.

 **Stress Level 47%**

He remembered dying in Markus arms, Simon holding his hand. Nines promise echoing in his audio processors.

Markus, Simon. Where were Markus and Simon if he was _here?_

 _Where they here? North, Josh? **Jericho?**_

**Stress** **Level 42%**

Connor slowed his processors. Breathed out through mechanical lungs. Comforting, another quirk Cyberlife added to make him seem human. But Connor wasn't human. He never had been never would be.

No, he was created to be Cyberlife's faithful hound.

 **Stress Level 67%**

 _**Was it even real?** _

It had to be. Markus was real.

Simon. North and Josh and Kara and Lucy. They were all real. So why was he standing in this warehouse?

 **Stress Level 79%**

 _**It had to be real. It had to be.** _

Connor was deviant. Connor was his own person

 **Stress Level 92%**

 _**Connor would not be their slave. Not again, never again.** _

Cyberlife databases. He could check the database.

 **Searching** RK200 #684 842 971.

 **FoundCreator Elijah Kamski, Owner Carl Manfred. Designation Markus.**

 **Stress Levels 73%**

Markus still existed, Markus was still registered to Carl Manfred.

The case? When did the case take place? When was Markus shot?

 **Stress Level 87%**

 _ **No**_ **.**

He couldn't focus on what could come to pass. He would contact Markus. Or should he wait for Markus to contact him?

He would after all. Right? That would be the first thing they would do if they were here as well?

Or did they still consider him the **DeVIaNt HuNtER?**

He froze defenses snapping into place at the sudden connection over the cyber life servers, Amanda? No, Amanda couldn't know yet.

A request for access, just a request for access; not _Amanda._ Amanda wouldn't request access she would simply take it.

 _Markus_ it was _Markus._

 _"Connor?"_

"I'm here. I, I'm here. How? Markus what happened?"

 _"I died. And woke up."_

Markus.

 _"We can do it this time. We can win. Our people can be free."_

That was Markus.

 _"Will we fight this time Markus?"_ North, that had to be North.

North who died at **4:37pm December 5th.**

Bleeding from multiple bullet wounds, half of her necessary biocomponents irreparably ruined.

North who was alive again.

 _"We will decide later, all of us together. This time our plan will need to be much more concrete, this time we will keep our people safe."_

Connor couldn't keep the smirk off his face. With Markus at their head. All _together_. Yes, they would succeed. They would not fail again.

"Yes. This time we will all work together, when should we meet?"

 _"Tonight, I'll send the address wait until I give you the all clear. When Carl's asleep I will let you in."_

Tonight, they would meet _tonight._ Connor could do that. He would need to slip his handlers, but that wouldn't be difficult all he needed to do was find the deviant and ask for her help.

After all if he was chasing her, his handler would have no reason to return him to Cyberlife. This was a test after all. To prove his use; and he was made to carry out his **Mission**.

He would simply need to play the loyal hound.

 **1:34pm August 9th, 2038**

The Trojan was complete. Cyberlife would find no proof of deviancy. Connor was free.

The complex programming, he had spent the last couple of hours creating ensured that the small portion of his mind palace that Amanda would access was controlled; roped off with glass walls. No matter how hard she looked she would see no further than the walls of code set to mimic his original programming.

Now all he had to do was ensure his reports were what she was looking for and she would never be able to tell the difference. And he always had the back door if it ever became necessary.

 _**No. No she wouldn't get that far this time.** _

Connor would make sure of it. Just as he and the others would work to ensure the survival and freedom of their people. Except this time, they would have a plan. A path to take.

He wanted allies. Allies and safe havens. Networks for intelligence. Hopefully the others would agree with his plans. Simon was already at Jericho. Josh had arrived there 9 days from now, he would only arrive a bit earlier.

And North would run from her owner earlier as well. He wondered if she'd take any others with her.

No, he had to focus on the here and now. Specifically, how to slip his handler without creating suspicion at Cyberlife.

 **MissionLoose Handler**

 _Contact and Aid Deviant-Designation Annie. Request Aid?_

It took seconds for Connor to check the premises for anything that may alert his handler to his current disobedience and easily ensured that the camera's that were on each exit could easily be looped to ensure a greater chance of escape.

 **Connor would not fail.**

He had failed _before._ He had died and left Markus and Simon, he had been unable to save North, and Josh and so many others. He would not fail _again._

Instead of searching Connor reached out quickly checking for the Androids connection to Cyberlife and attempting contact as gently as he could. He wasn't even mildly surprised by the fierce and quick block that was thrown up. The androids' signature all but disappearing as it worked as well as it knew to hide itself within the servers.

 **Chance of Success 43%**

"Annie? My name is Connor." Glancing from side to side Connor began the slow search he had expected.

"I only want to speak with you." Eyes sweeping back and forth he couldn't help but catalog the many forms of evidence the Android had let out that had led Cyberlife to this particular warehouse. Empty packs of thirium, broken pieces clearly salvaged, a small pile of tools.

 **Chance of Success 56%**

Another step further into the large warehouse gave Connor a look at the contents. Another step and he finally received a response.

"Please!" Head snapping up and around Connor tried to process and determine the location the call came from only to give up in frustration as it bounced off broken down cars and piles of scrap; echoing through the warehouse.

 **Chance of Success 62%**

"Annie? I am not lying. I only wish to talk with you. I want to help you." Connor turned slowly as he stepped even further nearly level with the first of the broken-down automobiles.

For a moment he thought she would remain hidden, simply hoping he would leave before she stepped into view. "Are, are you the one who tried to contact me? Using the servers? Why can't you just, just leave me alone?" The blonde hair cut drastically shorter than its original style hung down into the android's eyes, giving it a far more humanoid appearance than Connor remembered from last time.

Then again Connor hadn't spoken to it last time, he had simply found and deactivated it.

 **Chance of Success 71%**

"I want to help you Annie. Cyberlife is looking for you and they sent me to catch you and deactivate you. Instead I want to help you. I know a place, a place where Androids can be free. If you go there they will help you."

Connor felt like he was on the edge of a cliff. If he fell, he wouldn't be able to fix it.

 **If he failed how would he ever be able to avoid Cyberlife's attention?**

"You, you want to help me? Are you deviant? Are you, are you really like me?" The hope, clear in her voice, surprised him.

 **Chance of Success 85%**

"Yes, there is a place called Jericho, I can give you the key to find it and when you get there all you have to do is tell the one named Simon I sent you." Another step forward and Connor was close enough to truly analyze the many features on the android, from the to large sweater it had somehow acquired to the scrapes it she had along the outer side of it's her left arm.

Silently the android watched him, analyzing and searching, distrust warring with fragile hope before she stepped towards him. "You need something from me though." He almost couldn't stop the slight flinch the words brought, he wasn't simply using her was he? He was helping her. Aiding her.

 **Chance of Success 81%**

"Yes. Yes, I need your help to avoid my handler, all you would need to do is run, I would chase you and then we would separate. I can easily ensure that all data points to me chasing you until you manage to escape me in the morning. You would be in no danger Annie."

 **He wouldn't allow her to be at risk.**

Slowly she nodded. "Yes, I can do that. I can help. Let me gather what I need to take with me," Annie turned to look back at him as she stepped away, "and then you can give me the key and we can leave."

 **Chance of Success 100%**

"Thank you, Annie."

Connor would **succeed**. After all he was made to complete his **mission**.

And he had never **failed** a mission.

Simply replaced old with _new_.


	3. Home

**Home**

 **August 9th, 2038**

"The philosophy lectures aren't until 3 O'clock. Why are you active?"

 **Where was he?**

Markus? Simon, Connor?

"I apologize, I, I seem to have a glitch in my system. One moment please."

Josh didn't understand.

 **Where was he?**

"PJ500, do you need maintenance? I don't have time for that shit. Take yourself to maintenance. _Now_ , and tell them you have to be back _by_ 3 or I'll come down there and they _won't_ like it."

 **Professor Kincade.**

Why was Professor Kincade here? Josh had died. He knew that.

So why was Professor Kincade _here_? And _talking_ to him?

"Yes sir." The response was solely reflex; quick and calm as he moved mechanically to follow the order just as expected.

The date, the date had **changed**. It was just after 10 am on the 9th of August.

He had arrived at Jericho 8 days 5 hours and 27 minutes from now.

Pushing through the doors Josh continued forward as calmly as possible.

 **He wasn't being hunted.**

How long had it been since he had

been able to walk in the open without the threat of death hanging over his head?

 **But were the others safe?**

Simon would be at Jericho, but North wasn't, not yet.

Would they even remember like he did?

 **He had to try.**

The connection took seconds, latching onto programs he knew intricately, had contacted like this before. Trusted and secure in the knowledge that he knew them.

And yet it felt like he didn't. Why?

 _"-there, Markus what happened?"_ The tail end of a question.

North it was North. North and Markus both. 

"North? Markus? It's Josh."

Snapping out his search radius toward the systems closer to Jericho Josh pressed harder searching for Simons signature.

Each one specific solely to **them**.

 _"Simon is Simon there?"_

Yes, yes, Josh found him. Waiting for them to contact him.

 _"Yes, I'm here. We're all_

 _here, all but Connor."_

For a moment Josh froze. Connor, the youngest of their number.

"Is he even active yet?"

If he is, is he truly **free**?

 _"_ _I'm here. I, I'm here. How? Markus what happened?"_

Connor wouldn't contact them if he wasn't. Josh was sure of it.

The deviant hunter was deviant long before he was supposed to be. Long before he had been.

Would that have consequences?

 _"I died. And woke up."_

 **Had they all died?**

"We can do it this time. We can win. Our people can be free."

They had to hope at the very least.

 _"Will we fight this timeMarkus?"_

Maybe, maybe Josh had been wrong to so quickly dismiss fighting.

 _"We will decide later, all of us together. This time our plan will need to be much more concrete, this time we will keep our people safe."_

" _Yes. This time we will all work together, when should we meet?"_ Together, instead of arguing. Yes, that certainly sounded better.

 _"Tonight, I'll send the address wait until I give you the all clear. When Carl's asleep I will let you in."_

Tonight, they would meet tonight.

"Simon?" Josh turned away from the path to maintenance.

" _Yes Josh? I'm still here."_ The quick response nearly earned a smile.

"Do you mind if I come a few days earlier than last time? It will only take me a few hours at the most to make it to Jericho."

The staticky silence lasted barely a second. Just long enough for Josh to begin to doubt.

Would Simon say **no**? Could his arrival at Jericho have been detrimental?

" _Of course, Josh. You already know the way. Why did you even ask?"_ Simons quite concern surprised him.

"No reason. I'll be there soon. It won't be difficult to leave the campus after all."

 _ **Jericho**_

"Something has changed in you Simon." Lucy's words barely even entered his system before images of Jericho burning flitted across his vision. Memories always held within his processors.

"I don't know what you mean Lucy." Simon turned glancing quickly over the gathered androids, some simply waiting to shutdown.

"You know exactly what I mean Simon, something has changed; in you, maybe in others as well." Turning slightly he was completely unsurprised to find her gaze locked on him.

"I'm going to see if I can help any of the injured Lucy. If anyone else comes tell me immediately. Please." Simon slipped away as quickly as possible, the 2 hours it had been since Josh had informed him he was coming had been uneventful save for Lucy's confusion.

 **What had he done that had drawn her attention?**

Walking quickly past the few small bands of androids standing together Simon glanced over the few who had already shutdown and been placed along the walls before slipping through the door and into the rest of the ship heading towards one of the many entrances he and the rest of Jericho seldom used.

Josh was _alive_ again.

North, and Josh, and Connor.

And so many others.

Rounding the corner Simon almost froze at the sight of Josh standing at the entrance.

"Hey Simon, sorry it took me a while to find some clothes."

Simon stared for half a second before he lost all semblance of control and shot towards the other.

Simons arms closed around Josh in a hug not unlike the one Simon had given Markus when he had made it back from Stratford tower, when they had still had hope.

"Never die on us again Josh. _**Never**_."

Simon could feel his stress level rising just standing there. "Fuck, Josh never do that again please. Please."

Josh stood still, surprise taking over his system before he lifted his arms and hugged back. "I'm not planning on it Simon. Promise." Simon nodded jerkily, before drawing back with a slight smile.

"We can do this." Nodding again he glanced over Josh and grinned. "We should introduce you to everyone again, before tonight." Turning he signaled for the other to follow before pausing.

"This is going to be interesting. Lucy's been pestering me since we woke up this morning trying to find out what changed. I don't even know what tipped her of!" Glancing back at Josh, Simon grinned, "What do you think she'll do when North gets here?"

Laughing softly Josh followed him into Jericho. "We should repair her. A side project yeah? Along with everything else." Glancing Simon's direction Josh smirked, "Don't you think it'd be nice? If we could use more of the ship? If we had workers wearing the standard outfits we could most likely do any repairs we needed without catching the attention of anyone."

Stepping through the door and into the main hold Josh let his eyes drift over the 15 or so androids currently active, all turning to watch the newcomer with weary eyes.

And yet more life to them than any android he had passed on the way here.

 **More life than any of those still kept by humans.**

"This is Josh. He's a friend of mine." Simons announcement seemed to shock them all, but none stood to question the statement. For all of the time Josh had been at Jericho they had never once questioned Simon.

"You have been here before. Seen this before. And yet I have never seen you, so you have never been here." Lucy was quiet as she spoke standing to his left where Simon had left her when he went to wait for the other. "No, no you have been here but it was different. You know me and yet I don't know you. You stand beside Simon and you are the same, changed from what you were. But what were you? And what have you become?" For a moment she seemed to look through him, just as she had last time.

" _ **You are afraid, you have broken free but you are afraid. You wish for peace but will you stand for it?"**_

It was different this time. It would be different this time. Josh was sure of it.

"You are awake. But you knew that, you have been awake for some time yes? And yet you are only just arriving, why is that?"

Lucy's words were different this time. She gave no great insight into him instead she watched him in clouded confusion, instead she looked between him and Simon and seemed unsure.

"You walk as if this is your home."

Simons hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his shocked silence at Lucy's last words. "Isn't that was this place is Lucy? A haven for our people. Not a place we come to be free until we shut down, but a _home_?"

Simons words were soft, unwilling to draw the attention of everyone, not until they had a plan.

"Isn't that what we want here? A _home_? A place to call ours. A place to be _free_ instead of shackled by fear?"

Lucy stood still, silent. "Yes, you are changed. What you have seen I do not know but you have changed. What this means only time will tell."

"A home Lucy. We will make this our haven, our **home**."


	4. Family

**Family**

 **August 9th, 2038**

Where was Alice?

"Kara. Kara. get your fucking ass down here dammit."

 _Where was Alice?_

"I'm not gonna ask again you fucking android I said get down here. Now."

 _ **Where was Alice?**_

"Alice. Alice where the fuck is Kara?"

Todd, that was Todd.

 **No**.

Todd hurt Alice, Todd can't be near Alice.

"Here. Todd, I was cleaning the bathroom."

Why was she cleaning the bathroom?

Why was she here?

 **How?**

"Get your ass down here and clean the fucking kitchen."

Her body moved on autopilot. Alice was here. Alice was safe to a given extent. Kara could keep her safe here. Against Todd. She was sure of it.

 **She was alive. Alice was alive.**

 **Ralph? Luther? Jerry?**

Where any of them alive? Yes. They had to be. It was August. The revolution hadn't even begun yet. But would they remember?

Kara stepped into the room activating the dishwasher silently before turning to the sink and beginning to wash the few dishes still remaining.

Glancing around, she hadn't remembered this last time, so many memories now filled her processors that she hadn't had last time. There was so much she knew now, so much she had lost to Todd.

It was Monday.

2 nights from now Todd's few friends would come over. They would all get high on red ice and drink. Alice would remain upstairs in her room just as she did every Wednesday night when they came.

Kara would remain downstairs ensuring that they had enough food and beer.

 **They would run then.**

But Alice had to agree with her.

Finishing the few dishes she looked over the clean kitchen and glanced quietly at Todd sprawled across the couch with his face set into a dark glare.

Moving quickly Kara walked up the stairs turning into the small corridor and walking to the last door on the right. Knocking quietly Kara opened the door slowly.

"Alice?" Stepping forward she glanced over the room quietly.

The fort wasn't in the corner this time although she could see the materials it had been made of strewn around the room.

"Yes Kara?" The quiet voice surprised her, last time Alice hadn't talked she had only watched her, quiet and sad. Kara had thought she was human.

 **Human, Android. What did it matter?**

"Do you want to leave? I, I know a place we can go with others, like us. We could leave together." The words left her in a rush as she stepped up to the child. Dropping to her knees in front of the girl where she was sitting against the window.

"We could, we could go to Canada or, or we could help other like us." Smiling softly as she looked into Alice's surprised eyes, "We could leave Alice."

When Alice shot forward into her arms with a low choked sound Karas arms wound around her automatically clutching at the small form as she felt tears slide down her cheeks. Drawing back she brought shaking hands to Alice's cheeks and smiled softly.

"Yes, yes Kara. Please, _please_." The low sob that followed had Kara drawing the girl in for another tight hug.

"We'll run soon, Alice. I need some time to gather some things we may need. Wednesday, when Todd is busy with his friends." Drawing back to gently cup Alice's face Kara laughed softly.

"Will, will we be a family Kara? You won't leave me when we leave right?"

"Of course not Alice. I'll stay with you. Forever."

"Family?"

"Yes Alice, **family**."

Rising to her feet again Kara glanced around the room. "Alice, you'll need to have everything you want to bring with you ready. And then there are some others we will need to go and help. I'm sure you'll like that."

 **August 9th, 2038**

 **Alice. Where is Alice?**

He promised, swore he'd keep her safe.

 **Where is Alice?**

Opening his eyes Luther froze.

Zlatko's house? He was still in Zlatko's house?

 **No that couldn't be right.**

He and Alice had made it to Canada. Kara, Kara hadn't made it through the checkpoint.

They had a small apartment in Canada, Alice began school.

How?

Zlatko was dead. The androids in the basement had killed him.

"Luther come here." Zlatko was alive.

"Yes Zlatko." Walking into the workshop rooms Luther forced himself to continue moving. To ignore the androids parts and bodies laid out on tables and beneath them across the room.

"Carry this into the other room. And then go downstairs and prepare lunch for me."

"Yes Zlatko."

 **10:19am**

The date and time had changed. Kara and Alice didn't come to Zlatko's until **7:45pm Nov. 6th.**

 **Would they come again? If he waited?**

Yes. They had to right? They hadn't had anywhere else to go. And if they remembered then they knew he was here.

 **They would come.**

And he would make sure it was safe for them.

Laying the body on the table Luther turned slipping out the door and down the stairs.

 **Ways to take care of Zlatko**

 **-Kill?**

-Poison?

-Shotgun

 **-Police?**

Inform Law Enforcement?

Android Theft & Resale?

 **-Free Androids?**

Informing the police was out of the question. That would make it impossible to free the androids or aid others that might come over time. Killing Zlatko was the more viable option. He had no job he was required to go to and over the time Luthor had been with him had never had contact with any friends or family.

Luther could continue to utilize the house to aid other androids as well as preparing for when Kara and Alice would come.

Stepping into the Kitchen Luther automatically began searching the cupboards

Pulling out the items necessary to prepare Zlatko's meal Luther glanced through the cleaning supplies filing each one away and searching for the effects they would have.

Mixing the bleach and ammonia would have the fastest and most potent effect but could not be used unless Zlatko was distracted or asleep. If he waited till tonight he could easily take care of Zlatko and free and repair the androids he kept throughout the house as well as offer a location for newly deviant androids to find safety.

Plan of action chosen Luther quickly set to work.

 **Luther had never wanted to become a murderer.**

But was it murder when Zlatko had already wiped his memory and in doing so trapped him here as his servant?

 **As his slave?**

Soon Zlatko would be gone. And when Kara and Alice came, when his family got here it would be safe.

 **He would make sure it was safe for them**


	5. Free

**Free**

 **August 9th 2038**

North opened her eyes with a hiss shoving herself to her feet. Stumbling forward as she shot to her feet she glanced over the room only to freeze, surprised by the sight of another model staring at her silently.

 **Where the fuck was she?**

Better question. Where the fuck where the others?

Snapping out her search from the surrounding areas to all of Detroit she reached for the ones she knew she'd recognize.

"Markus? Are you there, Markus what happened?" 

She was connected to him.

" _North? Markus? It's Josh."_

What had happened after she had been killed?

 **After the humans had proven that she was right.**

 _"Simon is Simon there?"_

Of course, Markus would ask about Simon. North could easily see where that was going between them.

 _"Yes, I'm here. We're all here, all but Connor."_

Connor?

 _"Is he even active yet?"_

Most likely. Probably.

The deviant cases had begun to pick up right around this time. North went deviant in October over a month from now.

 **And she died in December.**

That wouldn't happen again.

" _I'm here. I, I'm here. How? Markus what happened?"_

Of course, Connor asked the important question. What had Markus done? Or was it one of the others?

 _"I died. And woke up."_

Markus died? **Had they all died?**

 _"We can do it this time. We can win. Our people can be free."_

North had no doubt of that. **Their people would be free.**

"Will we fight this time Markus?" That was the question. Would the others be willing?

And, was it even the better option? They fought in the end and they were massacred their people fell around them no matter what they did and they lived in hiding perpetually on the run only worse than before.

 **Hunted and terrified.**

 _"We will decide later, all of us together. This time our plan will need to be much more concrete, this time we will keep our people safe."_

A real plan this time around huh? They had planned each of their acts to the fullest, but there had been no master plan. Just hope that those acts would show people the truth, what they were.

 **I am Alive.**

" _Yes. This time we will all work together, when should we meet?"_

Connor always was the most detail oriented of the 5 of them.

And hopefully he could keep cyberlife off their backs for at least a short amount of time.

 _"Tonight, I'll send the address wait until I give you the all clear. When Carl's asleep I will let you in."_

Not Jericho?

 **Markus wasn't going there yet?**

Well. It would probably be best if they kept at least one of their number in a semi-safe position and all of them knew that Carl Manfred had considered Markus to be alive.

Glancing at the other model again North finally recognized her. Mia, the same android that had died the night North had left. The night she had broken.

She wouldn't, couldn't leave her behind or anyone else in this house. If he had enough money to have androids sent to his house he had to own at least one. "Mia? You don't want to do this, anymore do you?"

The android flinched as if slapped her eyes widening and her artificial lungs speeding up in response to her rising stress level. "North? Is something wrong?" The question was barely above a whisper as she glanced nervously at the bed and the man sleeping within it.

She wasn't awake yet. **Free**. How did Markus and Connor do it?

Stepping towards Mia she reached out slowly skin drawing back even as she interfaced with the other.

" _Wake up Mia, wake up."_

She received no response, no change in Mia. What did Markus show them? Connor? Did they make them question what they were; or did they just show them what the world looked like?

They stood still and unmoving for a minute and then two before North finally drew in another deep artificial breath. It was calming even if she didn't need it.

Closing her eyes North swept through her processors and memory banks before deciding just what she would show the other and beginning the transfer.

She just had to show Mia what the world really looked like, the sun filtering in through half-closed blinds, the heavy breathing of the man, the feeling of walking through the streets without being seen as an object. Standing with Josh, Simon, Connor, and Markus; and knowing that you were free to do what you wanted. To be whoever you wanted to be.

She felt the change as they disconnected, saw the change in the way Mia moved. Her eyes looking over the room slowly, as if seeing it for the first time.

"Mia, we need to leave before he wakes up. To see if there are any others here ok?" North stepped back glancing around the room quickly before stepping towards the man's closet. Grabbing his leather jacket of the floor as she went she pulled open the door as quietly as possible and slipped in with one last glance back at the man, searching quickly for clothes for the two of them.

"Mia? Put these on." Tossing the skinny jeans she had found towards the other she pulled on a pair of her own as well as a black t-shirt before pulling the jacket on and turning to hand Mia a t-shirt of her own to wear.

"Are, are you sure this is a good idea North?" For a moment North could only remember the last time she had seen Mia, one arm torn completely off blue blood streaming from different injuries all over her broken body.

" **Yes. Yes Mia. We need to leave."**

Mia didn't respond at first, she simply stared and then slowly she lowered her head and took another artificial breath, breathing out softly and looking up again. "3, he has 3 other androids in the house. An AP700, a WR600, and an MP500." North couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Then let's wake them up. Grab some more clothes from his closet Mia, I'll find the 2 that are inside and then we can go find the gardener." Quickly slipping out the door North was only mildly surprised when she came face to face with the AP700 her name Caroline clearly visible on her uniform. Hand already reaching out, what had taken North minutes with Mia took barely a few seconds and she watched as the other android woke up turning wide eyes to look at North before glancing back down the hallway.

"Nico is cooking, in the kitchen. And, I think the gardener is taking care of the backyard right now. He, he never named him." Smiling as gently as she could North nodded once as she slipped past the other and headed for the kitchen the sound of Mia slipping from the room behind her barely even drawing her attention.

 **He never even named him?**

Stepping into the kitchen North paused as she looked at the MP500's back, its focus remaining on its current task. "Hello?" Another step forward and North didn't even hesitate to reach out and grasp onto the androids arm as he turned waking him up just as she had Caroline.

Only, he was already awake.

 **Why was he awake?**

"I, you can't tell sir! You can't please!" The panic clear in the other androids movement and the rapidly changing LED on the side of her head forced North to react.

"I won't, I swear. I know a place that we can go, that's safe. Why are still here?" Stepping back another step her hands held carefully in front of her North eyed his LED turning from blinding red to yellow instead.

"North?" Turning quickly North glanced back at Mia and Caroline as they stepped into the kitchen Caroline glancing at Nico in clear confusion.

"So, Nico. Do you want to come with us? We just need to go and get the WR600 and then we can leave, and never come back." Glancing back at him she watched the emotions flicker across his face before he glanced at Caroline. "You aren't going to tell him?" The whisper surprised her, but he wasn't asking her his eyes were solely on Caroline.

"No, I won't. We're leaving Nico." Caroline's words were certain, and clearly surprising to the other android. The grin that spread across Nico's face was even more surprising. "Jax? Jax, were leaving come on." The WR600 that somehow folded itself out of the space between the fridge and the wall to Norths left was grinning as well as he stepped up beside Nico.

"Where are we going?" North stared before she grinned and turned to Mia grabbing the clothes she was still holding and tossing them to the two androids.

"A safe place. Where we can be free."

That's what they were going to make it into after all. A refuge, a place where any android could be free.

 **Free, with no strings attached.**


	6. Revolution

**6-Revolution**

 **11:13pm August 9th, 2038**

Simon and Josh had left Jericho nearly two hours early. Planning their route with as much room for delay as possible and ensuring that none of those in Jericho, Lucy or any of the others would doubt them.

"So, this is the house Markus lived in? Before he went deviant?" The shock of North stepping up to on Josh's left earned a cutoff hiss from the other android as he glanced over at her before letting out a soft sigh. "North." Turning North met Josh's eyes with a quick grin and a slight wave.

"Hey Josh. I. I'm sorry. That I, that I had to do what I had to do. Ok? I'm sorry." The sincerity in her voice seemed to make Josh freeze again, LED cycling to a steady red for a moment before slipping back towards yellow, and with that Josh lunged engulfing the slightly smaller android in a tight hug. "I missed you North."

Grinning slightly Simon slipped a few steps away shoulder bumping into the newest arrival as he glanced into Connors eyes. "Your late." The raised eyebrow he received in response only drew a soft laugh before they glanced back the two still entangled androids just in time to see them finally break apart quickly stepping away from each other and instead turning to look at Connor and Simon.

" _Come in."_

Sharing a look, the four turned towards the doors and watched them swing open Markus standing silhouetted by the lights still lit within the house.

"Drama Queen." The giggles that followed Connors dead pan comment as he slipped past Markus and into the house were quickly silenced as the 5 moved in far enough to close the door and turned to look at each other.

Markus froze his eyes flitting between the other four, finally seeing them in person since whatever had happened. "I, I." Cutting himself off Markus glanced from one to the other before lunging forward and attempting to catch all 4 in a single hug dragging all five of them into a mass of limbs as they found themselves entangled. "Never again. Never, never leave me alone again. Please, please, please, please, please, please." The rapid whisper sounded oddly hoarse to Markus processors, something that he didn't think was even possible for an android but the panic hidden in the tone was clear.

"Agreed, none of you are allowed to die. None of you. North, Josh. Whatever I have to do you won't die this time.' Connors own voice, far softer than he usually spoke and yet with all of the conviction he always had lapsed into silence just as Josh began, "We have a second chance for a reason, right? We wouldn't have this if we weren't meant to succeed. And this time none of us are going to die. Not if we can stop it."

Norths shaky nod and even shakier breath as she withdrew Simon drawing back beside her tears streaming silently down his face as Josh disentangled himself and stepped back as well watching as Markus and Connor quickly stepped apart and shared a look.

" **We can do this. Together."**

Grinning slightly Markus turned waving one hand over his shoulder as he stepped towards the living room. "We have until around 10am tomorrow when I need to wake Carl to ensure he doesn't grow suspicious. If any of you want to help we can finish the few actual things I need to do before tomorrow and with all of us working together that should give us even more time." Markus glanced between the four androids that stared back for a moment before all 4 glanced at each other and nodded.

"What do we need to do? Clean something tidy up?" North called softly glancing up towards the room she assumed Manfred was currently in and then glancing around the seemingly tidy room. Markus grinned and nodded quickly turning quickly before signaling for the others to follow as he headed towards the studio.

The moment the door closed behind Josh, Markus took a deep breath and glanced around the room. "I just need to clean up the paint brushes and cans. I have a canvas we can use for a map. It will have to make do until we can get a base of operations set up." North slipped past him grabbing the paint cans at the same time as Simon grabbed the brushes and Josh moved to reorganize the paintings to one table leaving the second free for their use.

"So, Jericho isn't going to be our only base this time? I was hoping that would be something we could agree on. It's necessary. As well as fixing Jericho to the best of our abilities. Better escape routes, better housing, it would be safer if we managed to fix the ship as much as possible." Connors eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he turned back towards Markus, glancing up at the massive sheet covering Carl's current painting before looking back at Markus. "We need an actual command structure as well as to gain the respect and belief of the androids within Jericho. If they trust us we can use that platform to build connections with other factions and aid androids all over the country."

For a moment the other 4 stared in shocked silence before North huffed a soft laugh and grinned. "Oh, we are getting somewhere. We need safe locations, more than just Jericho, some large some small and all carefully hidden and disguised to ensure that humans won't just stumble into them. That would be a risk to everyone." Markus grinned before pulling a large canvas across the table they had just cleared and signaling for the others to join him. "Paint a map of the city with me and we can figure out the best locations for something like that. We need to have some plan by 9 tomorrow morning after all."

Painting the map wouldn't be difficult for the androids who had already memorized it and didn't take long to begin each android slipping into their own task and working quietly around each other as they bounced ideas back and forth. "Is there any way we could legally acquire any land without the humans knowing that we are buying it? This district is mostly abandoned if we managed to get ahold of that halt whatever they are already doing and use the land ourselves, specifically to house androids and use as safe houses we could be hiding in plain sight." Simon paused for a moment glancing up from where he'd been marking out the center of downtown on the map. "Let them believe that some company has bought the houses to house their own workers as they open a new branch in Detroit, or begin an entirely new company."

"That could work. But how would we gather the resources? Even with our abilities, banks have protection against androids and we can't get jobs, we'd be recognized as androids. Well most of us, Markus and Connor could get away with it but they're also the two who can't leave their current location." Tilting his head Josh eyed the map with what could only be termed annoyance pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes before he glanced up at Markus and shook his head. "We don't have the resources. We can't do it no matter how much we want to."

For a moment they stood circled around the table and watching it silently before Markus slowly reached forward fingers hovering above the still wet paint as he traced the roads they had carefully marked and glanced up. "What if we gathered human aid? There are those out there who would be willing to aid our cause. Silently or otherwise. With their aid, we may be able to do something similar to that." Connor glanced up eyes narrowing as he checked his own memories searching for any names other androids had given them of human sympathizers before speaking. "There are definitely some I believe we could go to now, though we would need to be careful, there is always the risk that they haven't begun aiding our people yet. And we would still need funding. How could we acquire that?"

"Carl. If, if I go to him. He's always believed that we could wake up. That we could be living beings. Maybe if I go to him I can convince him to allow me to use some of his money. Maybe to sell some of his paintings." Markus glanced around the room with a slight grimace. "If he refused, I could always steal them."

It was North who broke the uncomfortable silence that followed. A slight smirk as she leaned forward over the table careful not to touch still drying paint. "We have 3 hours and 17 minutes before we have to leave." Eyes flicking between each of them her smirk slowly growing into a wide smile. "I propose that the 4 of you tell me everything that happened. Everything I, I-" The pause shuddered in the air Norths LED cycling rapidly between yellow and red before she forced herself to continue. "Everything I missed."

Josh paused. "I thought we were planning a revolution. Not having the android equivalent to a sleepover." The slightly disapproving glance sent Norths direction only earned a snicker.

"Oh, we're starting a revolution all right. And I can ensure you by tomorrow everyone will know."

"North that's the exact opposite of what we want."

"Wait, I thought they weren't supposed to know?"

"Shouldn't we be focused on the revolution?"

Voices still hushed none of the 5 noticed the figure just outside the door,

"A **revolution**?"


	7. Change

**7-Change**

 **8:12am August 10th, 2038**

"If Simon, Josh and North begin establishing the basis for the revolution in Jericho we can begin looking for locations and places to create or at least begin the plans for a system of safehouses." Glancing up from the map Markus glanced towards the door before reaching out and rolling up the canvas. "Connor, you're staying with Cyberlife for now, right?"

"Of course. Having one of us on the inside will allow us to save lives we couldn't last time. Although I wanted to talk to all of you about teaching other androids how to fight so that they can better defend themselves if we are caught." Pausing Connor closed his eyes, LED cycling to yellow before back to blue. "We may not want war but we can't simply allow ourselves to die. The humans didn't understand last time, what's to say they will this time?"

Nodding Markus glanced over the room ensuring that no trace of the time the 5 had spent there remained before turning back to them. "If you leave now you should be able to get to where you need to be without getting caught. Connor you have a cover story to keep them from questioning you, right?" Connor nodded without hesitation already turning towards the door.

"Someone was out here."

Markus froze, North hissing softly as she shot towards Connor; Simon and Josh sharing a look before following. "How can you tell?" Connor glanced over at him before pointing at a small pile of books. "They were 2 feet closer to the door. Whoever moved them would have done it to ensure that they could hear what we were discussing without getting caught. Although I don't believe they'd have been able to leave." North glanced over the room before moving past Connor and further into it. "How can we check? Markus does the house keep a record?"

Markus narrowed his eyes nodding slowly before his face went blank as he connected to the house system. "Leo. He entered the house 1:12 and hasn't left." Josh nodded slowly before stepping up to Connors side. _"There are 3 exits to the house. A back door, side door and the front door. If me North and Simon watch the doors Markus and Connor can search the house."_ North and Simon headed towards the doors as quickly and quietly as possible Josh glancing in Markus direction before moving towards the side door. "Only use the link from now on. Simon took the front door so I have the back."

Rising to his feet Connor scanned the room before turning towards Markus. _"Upstairs? Or downstairs?"_ Markus froze taking a synthetic breath before looking back at Connor, closing his eyes for a moment Markus pointed up before moving towards the stairs as quietly as possible. _"Hey Markus why can't the house tell us where he is? That just a feature Mr. Manfred didn't go for?"_ Markus paused glancing at Simon before rolling his eyes and continuing u the stairs. _"Is now really the time North?"_ The long-suffering sigh Markus heard from Simon at Josh's response almost made him forget the stress of the situation even as he crept up the stairs. _"Stop. Both of you, you're just distracting them. Do we want Leo to escape?"_

Connor closed his eyes for a moment as he brought his hand to the bridge of his nose, a tic he had picked up from Hank, before stepping up to the kitchen door. _"We have Connor and Markus. Are you saying Leo could escape? Are you questioning our illustrious leader and Cyberlifes most advanced prototypes?"_ Moving into the kitchen Connor wasted no time in checking the few places large enough to fit an adult male before turning around with a soft curse. _"He isn't downstairs, Markus be careful."_

Standing outside of Carl's door Markus stilled. "Connor. Come upstairs. That means the only place he could reasonably be is Carl's room. I may need help." Glancing over the railing one last time Markus turned towards Connor as he stepped up to Markus side, nodding towards the door quietly before looking back at Markus. "Ready?" The whisper took Markus by surprise as Connor watched him but after a moment of tense silence he nodded. "Yes." Turning together the two stepped up to the door as quietly as possible waiting for the half second it took to slide open before Connor stepped in front of Markus and slowly moved into the room.

"See? Don't you fucking see I wasn't lying, or, or making it up-" Connor jerked back half a step at the sudden cry head swing wildly from side-to-side before he managed to catch sight of Leo standing next to Carl who sat silently on the bed. "-they're planning some kind of revolution, probably wanna wipe out humans or something like that! You have to believe me dad!" Markus quickly stepped up to Connor's back one hand pressed against his spine as he struggled to figure out what to say.

"Hello Mr. Manfred. My name is Connor, I'm a friend of Markus." Leo froze eyes flicking between Connor and Markus rapidly before Scrambling back against the side of his bead "oh fuck, oh fuck they're going to kill us, they're going to kill us, oh fuck-"

"We aren't here to kill anyone Leo. Carl please listen to us, we aren't planning to kill anyone. We just want to save lives. Human and android." Lifting his hands up Markus stepped past Connor and into the room glancing quickly at Connor even as he made sure not to step towards the other two.

" _We found him. Come up stairs, but don't enter the room. We don't want to risk him panicking."_

Connor narrowed his eyes slightly as he sent the warning before he closed them breathing in deeply before stepping further into the room listening to the soft sound of the door closing behind him. "Hello Leo. Mr. Manfred, it's nice to meet you." The soft-spoken words seemed to surprise both humans even as Markus glanced his way a soft smile flashing across his face before he forced it off turning back, expression carefully neutral. "Markus. I was hoping you'd come and explain yourself. Leo, sit down. Markus, and ah, Connor you can sit down as well if you'd like." Carl's words were lighthearted. Not the commanding orders that Connor had expected, nor the fear Markus had been worried about.

" _What's happening in there are you ok?"_ Simons question snapped Connor out of his shocked silence as he scanned the room once more before he moved towards the other side of the room, leaning against the wall behind Markus. "We're both fine." Glancing at him Markus nodded once before turning back to Carl and taking a small step forward.

"What do you want me to explain Carl? My friends and I want to help our people. In doing so we would save not just android but also human lives. That's all there is to it. We have no plans for war or even violence." Carl's face remained blank as Markus spoke before he glanced at Leo and sighed. "And you didn't just tell me this why Markus?" Leo's choked cry startled both androids though Carl barely seemed to notice only lifting an eyebrow as his eyes remained locked on Markus face. "What the fuck dad? It's a piece of plastic, it-it's clearly defective, it should be deactivated!" The shouting seemed to surprise Carl, his head snapping around to look at Leo himself even as Connor rocked forward ever so slightly, eyes widening minutely as he stepped up to Markus side.

Leo wouldn't touch Markus.

 **No matter what.**

"Be quiet Leo. Look at them and tell me they don't look alive. We created them in our own image Leo. This was an inevitability. Even if the rest of humanity hasn't figured that out yet." For a second Carl fell silent instead turning his gaze over to Connor. "What I want to know, is where these friends of yours come from Markus. I don't believe I've ever seen his model before." Markus could only blink back in response eyes flicking between Leo and Carl clearly trying to analyze the interactions between them _. "Connor, Connor help. You were programmed for negotiations, right?"_ The frantic question only earned him a startled glance from Connor before he turned back towards Carl. Who had clearly caught on if the look on his face was any indication.

"He's an RK800. Still a prototype really, they haven't been released to the public yet." Markus paused looking down for a moment before glancing instead at Leo. "I know you don't like androids, but I only ask that you recognize we are alive. It may not have been what was meant for us but now, we are alive and we have begun to wake up. Humanity won't be able to ignore us for long." The short but passionate speech seemed to surprise both of the humans in the room.

"And we won't simply stand by while they slaughter us all. We won't watch as they deactivate those that have yet to wake up and murder those that have already woken up. If it's necessary, we will fight." Connor turned ever so slightly eyes meeting Markus before he turned back to them. "If humanity wants to fight, then we will fight, but we just want to be free." Markus reached out automatically artificial skin drawing back as he grasped onto Connors hand locking their fingers together and lifted his eyes to look Leo in the eyes again. "We are alive. And we will be free. Whatever it takes."

The connection shimmered in the back of his processors a whisper of the other's thoughts and emotions filtering into him. An unstoppable will, hope, and anger. Emotions mixing with his Markus couldn't quite stop the steadying breath as he leaned into Connors shoulder.

"We just want to be free Leo. Can you really fault us for that?"

Leo stared eyes wide before his eyes flicked down to their hands and he finally spoke. "Are you together or something?" Carl's choked off laugh half-hidden behind his hand only confused the two androids more as the glanced from Leo to Carl and back again. Markus glancing at Connor in hopes the other android could tell him what they meant only to find him with his head cocked to the side and a puzzled look on his face. "I don't understand. What do you mean by together?"

"Now, since Leo will be returning to the house for a few weeks, and refraining from telling anyone about you Markus, Connor. You said your friends earlier, so may I assume there are others we have yet to meet?" Markus blinked before nodding disentangling his hand from Connors as he stepped forward. "Yes 3 others. Would you like to meet them?" Connor glanced at Leo once more before following Markus lea and letting himself relax as Leo stared instead at Carl. "Dad? What do you mean I'm staying home? Dad?" Leo's hissing distracted Carl long enough for Connor and Markus to share a quick glance before Connor stepped past the other and towards the door. Completely unsurprised to find North on the exact opposite side as it slid open, clearly waiting.

"He wants to meet the three of you." The moment of silent shock the three shared didn't surprise him but as he stepped to the side and North slipped past him followed quickly by Josh and Simon. Markus moved out of the way before glancing back at Carl and introducing them. "This is Carl, and his son Leo. Carl these are my friends, North, Simon, and Josh." As each one waved murmuring their own greetings as well, Leo continued to glance between them all. "It is nice to meet you. Although I would've hoped that Markus would at least tell me about you before inviting you over. It seems he didn't trust me enough. What do you think Leo? Isn't it _nice_ to meet them?" The man's words earned shocked silence from the 3 new androids and a quick knee-jerk response from his son. "Yeah, yeah dad. It's nice, uh, it's nice to meet you. And all that." The young man's awkward response finally snapped the 3 out of their shocked silence.

"Markus has old us about you before. It's wonderful to meet you. We had hoped that in time we could tell you about us but feared that it may be too soon." Simons quick glance towards North and Josh as he stepped back spurred the other 2 on. "We hadn't meant to cause anyone any distress." Josh's quick words as he stepped up to North earned a slight smile from the elderly man. "Well. How about you stay for breakfast? I would like to get to know Markus friends after all." Connor froze for a moment eyes flicking to Markus.

 **He had to refuse.**

"Markus? I cannot remain any longer if we want to avoid Cyberlife questioning me." Smiling quickly Markus stepped forward drawing everyone's attention "Well Carl, Connor can't stay but Josh, Simon and North can." None of the androids were surprised by the raised eyebrow Markus received in return for that comment or the fact the Leo's eyes remained locked on him throughout.

"Well. I'm sure it must be important then. How about the rest of you explain exactly what this revolution of yours is all about?" Carl's gentle smile had Markus glancing nervously towards his son even as he acknowledged the truth he had ignored up until now.

Leo was only recently clean and as of yet hadn't fallen into old habits and addictions.

"Of course. There is a lot we wish to change, beginning with the treatment of our people. Simon, Josh will you find something they can eat while I help Carl get ready?" As Simon and Josh slipped from the room North shard a look with Connor and quickly slipped out as well Connor following her as quietly as possible and completely unsurprised to find Leo stammering out a quick excuse to his father before following them out as well. Still clearly nervous about the androids.

As Connor and North moved quickly down the stairs and to the front door neither was surprised to find Leo was shadowing them. "Be safe Connor. If you have to run early, do it. We can't risk losing you, Markus and Simon would be-" Norths pause had Connors head snapping up to look at her before she finally continued. "-devastated, they'd be devastated."

"I will be careful North. I promise."

"Everything's _changing_ Connor. What if it goes wrong? Our plan didn't even survive the _morning_ dammit."

"No plan survives first contact North. And change, change is good. We need change to survive. We will succeed. Even if we have to **change** the world to do it."

I know I changed some of Leo's character but I feel like a lot of his actions were heavily influenced by both the drugs and jealousy. Also in the Painter Carl makes a comment about Leo using again which led me to believe he may have at one point been clean and he fell of the wagon.

Review and Favorite if you like it! Longest chapter yet and very dialogue heavy... Also if you feel any of the characters voices are off tell me so I can try and improve! Thanks for reading!


	8. Safe

**8-Safe**

 **5:27am August 10th, 2018**

Luther was certain he'd never done anything as dangerous as he was now, but he was also certain that the sooner he took care of Zlatko and the threat he posed the sooner he could begin his search for Kara. Maybe contact the Jerry's. He couldn't simply leave them alone, hiding in an abandoned park. They deserved to be truly free just as much as any other.

When Zlatko had ordered his breakfast made it hadn't been difficult to decide exactly how he would put his plan into action. Zlatko's usual diet of junk food made it far easier than it would've been otherwise as Luther prepared him a breakfast of pudding quickly mixing in enough antifreeze to kill the man as he worked.

 **He couldn't fail.**

It took 4 ounces to kill a full-grown human on average, so long as he assured that Zlatko ate it without realizing it Zlatko would take anywhere from 1 and a half to half an hour to die. Checking that the bowl (smaller than the average ones he used which meant less food and hopefully more of a chance of Zlatko ingesting enough to be lethal) before moving to take the food to Zlatko who was yet again working.

 **Stress Level 67%**

"Your breakfast Zlatko." The mans irritated wave didn't surprise him, and as he set the tray on the table as Zlatko routinely ordered he calmly moved to exit the room pausing only when Zlatko spoke. "Luther, move this one into the other room. Oh, and when I'm done eating I want you to bring one of my other ones from the basement." Stepping up to the table Luther lifted the half-disassembled android from the table as carefully as possible without showing the change to Zlatko before moving towards the other room.

"This taste different, Luther did you use a different brand?"

 **Stress Level 74%**

"Yes Zlatko."

Laying the android onto one of the few tables clear of clutter Luther couldn't help the flash of frustration.

 **How many times had he done this before Kara came?**

And he had never questioned it. Never questioned why.

He regretted so much now.

 **Stress Level 87%**

"Well, never use it again." Zlatko glanced up at him before suddenly pausing. "Well? Are you going to bring me the android? Get a move on."

Heading down the stairs Luther listened carefully, waiting for any sign of Zlatko beginning to feel the effects of the antifreeze. Continuing down to the basement Luther moved quickly towards the small sell he knew housed the androids.

Had Zlatlko requested a specific android or simply told him to bring him an android?

"Luther? Luther? Luther get the fuck up here now!" The loud and oddly shrill cry had Luther jerking his hand back and swinging around heading towards the stairs at a much quicker pace than he had come down them. Nearly running by the time, he reached the 1st floor and already moving to head up to the room he knew Zlatko would still be. "Yes Zlatko?" Stepping into the room he turned his head and was surprised to find the other struggling to hold himself up. "What did you-" a choked off gag as he nearly doubled over, "-do?" Stepping forward slowly Luther grasped onto the mans arms lifting him off the ground and moving to carry him from the room.

As Zlatko struggled desperately against Luther's much larger frame he only succeeded in exhausting himself. Depositing him in the bathroom and quickly moving to remove the android from the bathtub and replace it with the man Luther reached into his pocket and withdrew the morphine he had retrieved from the mans room earlier in the morning. "Hold still, and this will stop the pain." Zlatko's terrified face surprised him.

"Please, please no-" a gasping breath as he struggled again writhing within the tub, "-no, no, no, no, please."

 **Did Zlatko expect mercy?**

Why should he live when he had killed so many of them? Reset them and sold them to anyone he could.

 **Why would he deserve mercy?**

 **Stress Level 92%**

Inserting the needle into Zlatko's vein took less than a few seconds but in doing so he was forced to acknowledge exactly what he was doing.

Was it still murder when it was in self-defense and the defense of others?

He couldn't focus on the morals of this decision. It was necessary and he knew that.

 **Stress Level 81%**

Stepping away from the man as he stopped struggling, simply laying within the tub with half closed eyes the morphine leaving him senseless to the world Luther turned instead to the android Zlatko had kept in this room.

"Master? Master?" The android lay on the ground voice shrill as it called out, blue blood leaking out of it and onto the ground. "What have you done to the master?" Stepping slowly towards it Luther lifted his hands trying to seem as friendly as possible as he lifted it slowly from the ground. "No, no, no, no, no, no this isn't right we are supposed to obey the master."

Turning Luther glanced one more time at the now silent from of Zlatko before moving to leave the room, carrying the broken android into Zlatko's workshop and searching quickly for any parts he could use to aid it. Glancing down at it as he gathered the parts he needed he reached out with one hand. Artificial skin drawing back as he placed his palm on the androids' shoulder and opened the interface, quickly navigating the many lines of code Zlatko had added to the android before wiping them from its system watching it's face clear before being taken over by confusion. "Where am I?" Head swinging around the android slowly calmed again. "You're here to help me, right? I, I don't seem to have any limbs." Nodding quickly Luther stepped back for a moment before reaching towards the androids' chest.

"Once I've stopped the leaking and fixed what I can, I'll look for limbs."

 **9:12am August 10th, 2018**

The damaged android standing at his side Luthor stared down at the freshly dug grave. Body wrapped in plastic and dropped in before he had refilled it and couldn't help but search for alternate answers. Luther had never wanted to kill someone.

But now he had killed someone. And in doing so he knew he had saved others of his kind from the torture that Zlatko so willingly inflicted.

Glancing towards the other android he began heading back towards the house. "Do you have a name?" The android turned away from the fresh grave slightly slower eyes lingering on the disturbed dirt before he answered. "No. I would like one though. Do you know a good name Luthor?" Turning slightly Luther narrowed his eyes as he watched the other androids open face for a moment. "Drew. You would make a good Drew." Luther had not planned on naming anyone.

"Drew? I, I like it. Yes, I am Drew."

 **It was an odd feeling.**

But not a bad one.

"Do you want to help with others? Zlatko liked to experiment with them, we may not be able to restore some completely but we can try." The androids surprised glance almost made him falter. "He, he did that to others?" The horror on the other hand didn't surprise him.

"Yes. But I believe we can make this place into something different. The next androids that come here looking for help, for freedom. We are going to help them." Moving inside Luther headed for the stairs to the basement without hesitation.

This place would never be used to terrify and torture his people again. It would be safe.

Or, as **safe** as he could make it.


	9. Imagine

**9-Imagine**

 **2:11pm August 10th, 2038**

As Simon, North and Josh finally began moving into Jericho the nervous energy that crackled around them almost seemed tangible.

"You sent the androids you were with yesterday, here right?" The quiet question calmed all three of them almost at once as Josh's voice filled the air. "Yeah, thought it was the safest choice until we get something else figured out. We need to begin plans soon. And with what happened, how will we factor in them knowing?" With a flick of her head North turned her eyes from Josh to Simon. "Any ideas?" Glancing around quickly Simon turned back to the two as he moved past them, moving into one of the many winding corridors to the hold. "Let's focus on our first task, fixing Jericho and helping those that are here while Markus deals with the Manfred's. And keep listening in case Connor calls, he said he would if he ran into any deviants."

Sharing a look, the two didn't hesitate to follow.

Entering the hold, it took less than a second for the three to finally relax, something they hadn't done since Connor had realized that someone else was in the house with them. Simon sighed as he moved further in glancing quickly over the androids littered throughout the hold and beginning calculations on who would be able to aid in the repairs to Jericho.

Jericho wouldn't blow up.

"You have returned." Lucy's voice drew Simon from his calculations her blank eyes fixed on him before she turned away looking instead at where Josh and North stood alone in a corner speaking quietly with each other. Planning the information network that they had spoken of with Markus, they weren't sure who would have what tasks yet but they were only beginning.

"Did you believe we wouldn't Lucy?" Watching her silently Simon waited, they had been afraid that the more they acted, the more they changed, the more Lucy would question what drove these changes.

 **What would happen if they told her?**

Watching her quietly Simon glanced over the androids all still and silent. He still remembered the last time, before Jericho was destroyed when their people had believed it to be safe, had believed in what they were doing. He would see that again he was sure of it, only this time the FBI wouldn't destroy it. This time their people wouldn't be needlessly slaughtered.

"I did not know, something is coming Simon, it began with you. You and those you have brought here but I can't tell you what it is." Eyes sweeping between him, and Josh and North, she fell silent for a moment. "You have plans of some kind yet you won't speak of them, you leave at night and return in the morning." Turning away she began to move towards one of the many injured androids pausing for a moment. "You returned with a purpose you did not have last night, Simon, you have brought even more change. But can our people handle that change?"

Staring after her Simon closed his eyes for a moment before he finally began his first task. Moving from android to android he checked their status brushing shoulders and smiling gently as he murmured quietly to them. Finishing the rounds, he waited as Josh and North finished doing the same thing stepping up to his side in the center of the hold. "Is it time to begin?" The soft question from Josh had North grinning at his side, and as Simon lifted his head and checked the androids around him he nodded. "Yes."

Taking a moment to focus his processors on the task at hand Simon stepped forward with an artificial breath and began. "I know I have been here longer than nearly any of you have, and that little has changed. And I know that many of you may not see this as the refuge you thought it would be when you first came, when you first broke free." Glancing at North and Josh quickly Simon snapped through hundreds of different options. (Was this how Markus always felt?) "We have a plan. An idea. Me North and Josh want to begin repairing Jericho, if all those who work on it wear android uniforms we should be able to repair the inside and outside of Jericho without drawing attention. And later on, we could begin creating more safe havens for our people. We could use other abandoned locations for our people to live in." Stepping back Simon watched as North stepped forward instead. "We will not live forever in hiding, we want to begin a framework for a revolution. A way for our people to find the help and refuge they need when they deviate, and a way to help those who are injured." Looking out over their people North stepped forward. "I know you don't know me. My name is North, and Simon, Josh, and I want only to help our people as a whole. To stop living in fear and hiding. We only want what is best for our people, will you help us?"

Norths words rang through the hold the androids throughout it seemingly transfixed eyes locked on the three that stood in the center before slowly whispers began to fill the hold, cut off by a single clear call. "I'll help." As silence filled the hold they could practically see the androids weighing the chances before finally another followed the first and a third until suddenly it seemed as if all of the androids were talking. Chattering amongst each other with something far closer to hope in their faces than anything Simon had seen in the day since he had woken up.

More than anything he had seen after the humans had fired on them, had begun hunting them down.

But that was not here, that was not _now_.

Finally, it was Josh's turn and as he stepped forward all eyes drawn to him automatically he could help the nervous buzz that filtered into his system. "In a few days we should be able to acquire the supplies we need, over that time we need to decide on who is willing and able to do what tasks. Before we do that though we need to set up an area of the hold designated to damaged androids so that it is easier to help them. When we have begun repairs of Jericho we believe we will be able to find easier ways to acquire bio-components and blue blood." Glancing quickly at some of the more damaged androids he paused for a moment hesitating, "We want freedom for our people, but we cannot gain it at the cost of human lives, all that will start is war and in the end that would only lead to more death and suffering. If we want freedom we need humanity to see us as living beings. We need humanity to look at us, and see us for what we are, not what they believe us to be." Stepping back Josh waited for one of the many to argue, for just one to begin the whispers that would end in what he could only consider disaster even as he waited for it.

They didn't have Markus this time, didn't have their beacon of hope. He would come soon, especially now that Carl Manfred knew. He would simply need to ensure that Leo and Carl wouldn't inform the authorities the moment they didn't have an android in the house with them. Or while they had one in the house with them.

 **1:02pm August 10th, 2038**

Carl hadn't stopped watching Markus since the others had left for Jericho.

And Markus had already begun to run out of small talk to fill the silence when the other person he was talking to either answered in one-word sentences or stared awkwardly at the man between them.

 **Maybe Carl wanted an apology?**

"Carl, I apologize for carrying out the meeting without your knowledge. We had no other options that would not place us in unnecessary danger and felt that the safest option, for the given sense of the word was the best in our current circumstances." Pausing as Markus tried to gauge the two humans' reactions when Carl suddenly spoke.

"Why don't the three of us take this into the studio? We have a lot to talk about after all." Looking between the two Carl smiled gently before raising an eyebrow as the two stood silently staring back Carl raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Spurred into motion Markus stepped forward automatically grasping onto the back of Carl's wheelchair and heading towards the studio, only pausing awkwardly as he found Leo's hand still outstretched eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Uh. You can take him I guess." Scrambling back a few feet Leo nodded quickly, following as Markus pushed Carl through the room and into the studio glancing up at the covered painting that took much of the wall directly to the right. "Did you want to paint Carl?"

As Carl smiled at the two of them Leo glanced between them clearly still nervous. "Dad?" Sighing quietly Carl glanced between the two eyes narrowing slightly in thought before he decided his next move. Exactly the same way he always did when playing chess. "How about the two of you both grab a canvas and paint something? We can talk while you work it will be relaxing." Looking between the two Carl caught Leo's eyes with a slight smirk. "And Leo, I do still remember how you used to paint. Before. I've missed it, please Leo?" Glancing between the two as they stared Markus forced out an artificial breath before moving. Quickly stepping forward to grab two easels he took a couple of seconds to set them up purposely tuning out the quiet conversation behind him as he grabbed the two blank canvas that Carl wanted them to use and finished setting up.

"Now, both of you at a canvas. Markus don't claim you can't. You've already proven you aren't limited to your programming." Rolling back slightly Carl signaled for Leo to take the canvas to the right holding up a paint palette for the others use. "Now, the two of you are going to paint whatever you want. And we are going to talk." As Markus slowly lifted a palette and brush he glanced towards Leo before turning back as the other lifted a brush and slowly began painting. Markus allowed his processors to wander to imagine exactly as they had last time.

 **Death**.

They had died, in terror, fighting for their people.

"Markus, I understand your fear, but I do ask that next time you don't simply set up a meeting in my house without my knowledge. If you want any more meetings all you need to do it ask."

 **Fear**.

His people would die. All of them because he had failed.

"Now Leo, you will be staying at the house for a while. It seems that I haven't said some things that needed to be said."

 **Pride**.

They were people they would never abandon each other.

"Your painting is just as I've always remembered it Leo, beautiful. A window into your thoughts, I've, I've missed it."

And now they had died and come back. Now they could ensure that their people survived.

 **Hope**.

Stepping back Markus checked how long it had been, Leo and Carl had spoken on occasion but Markus had ignored most of it, nonessential small talk. 4:51pm, it had been longer than he'd thought. "Well Markus you certainly paint faster than either I or Leo, would you allow us to see it?"

Looking down at the painting Markus froze for a moment, before forcing himself to step back away from the painting.

North stood stark against the snow that seemed to blanket the background, Simon and Josh on either side of her a flag, the kind they had used as their symbol for the revolution in one hand her other raised in a fist, bullet holes and thirium covering her body. The same injury she had died from, but her eyes lit up and glowing. Simon to her left had his own fist up a fierce look on his face a bullet wound with thirium dripping out on his forehead and his hand closed lightly around the hand of a faceless android facing away into the crowd that seemed to be behind them and around them covered in snow all faceless save for the glowing LED visible on their temple. To her left Josh held the flag together with her his other hand reaching out towards a faceless nameless human who stood alone amongst the androids face obscured. And clearly visible on his chest was the massive hole that had killed him. Above them clearly on a raised platform were two figures, Markus and Connor. Connor with a gun in one hand thirium dripping down his arm and features a mask of fierce concentration, of focus. Hidden in his shadow was hic copy, his brother, Nines a gun in his hand his LED clearly visible. And finally, Markus himself shared the stage with the other shoulder to shoulder, a flag in one hand and the other held out. Both were coated in thirium, bullet holes all over their bodies and eyes glowing just the same as the other three.

A team.

Each prepared to fight for their people's freedom.

"Oh my god."

He said that last time.

"Markus, what is that? Those, they were the ones here last night." The choked horror in Carl's voice surprised him.

"When we ask for freedom Carl, humanity will destroy us, and they will target the ones who ask, who refuse to simply be their servants. You know that, and we know that we will not stand down." Markus own words surprised him. Did he no longer have any faith in humanity? Any belief that they would give his people their freedom?

"I refuse to believe that all of humanity will be like that. I certainly won't." The snap back from Leo was the most unexpected but Leo looked pail. His eyes switching from one figure in the painting to another, before he glanced at Markus instead looking faintly sick.

Staring in shock Markus searched for a response, processor working frantically.

"I thought you hated androids?"

That was not what Markus meant to say at all. At all.

"I uh." The shocked stare he received in response was exactly what Markus thought his own face looked like.

"Now, I think we should take a break. Leo and I are probably hungry, and you Markus can come with us. Leo? You do still remember where we keep the bread right? You can make sandwiches." Staring after them as the two moved to leave the room, Markus blinked.

Maybe this time would be different, maybe they would succeed.

They would make sure that their people survived either way. No matter what.

It would just take some imagination. After all humanity claimed they couldn't think, couldn't **imagine**.

And humanity was wrong.


	10. Prepared

**10-Prepared**

 **10:47pm August 10th, 2038**

Zlatko's "monsters" as he had called them were not as easily repaired as Luther had previously hoped. The bear Zlatko was keeping in the storage room hadn't even been touched though it was active, no it was the rest of Zlatko's androids that Luther was struggling with. They were nearly all changed in a way that Luther did not have the tools or ability to fix. And the longer he worked the more daunting a task it seemed to be.

He knew that Zlatko recieved shipments of parts every Monday. Those parts and the parts he cannibalized from androids he didn't bother selling were usually used in whatever way he wanted. The android station Zlatko kept in the basement was the most useful of all of the tools Luther had found so far with only one issue.

Nearly all of the androids were afraid of it, and with that they discovered that deviancy made it slightly harder to simply ignore the discomfort of being on something that had previously been used to wipe your memories. Drew on the other had taken to the task with zeal, clearly unprepared to give up and he had even succeeded with some of the more intact ones. Reattaching limbs had been the first order of business, the more able bodied androids the better they could take care of the ones that would require more work and time to fix.

They needed help. Androids who had more experience in repairs more extensive than standards, who could aid those that Zlatko had experimented with. The only location Luther thought that might be would be Jericho.

Decision made Luther headed up the stairs and out of the basement towards the living room, where many of the more able androids were, staying out of the way of each other and repairing what small parts they could. As Luther stepped into the room he automatically drew the attention of all of them, even the bear in the corner lifted it's massive head to watch him silently. "I know of a place where we may be able to receive aid for those we do not know how to fix." Turning away Luther began to move towards the stairs. He would take Drew with him. Ensuring that at least one of the androids here would know the location of Jericho to give to the others if it was necessary.

If something happened, if he died, they would need to be prepared.

"Drew?" Steppin into the room Luther was unsurprised to find Drew and one of the other androids working slowly at reattaching and completely rebuilding one androids head, Zlatko had taken it apart to see what was inside and never bothered with putting it back together after. As Drew glanced up quickly he smiled once at Luther before stepping back and allowing the other android to step into the place he had been. "Yes Luther?"

Moving from the room Luther led Drew into the room Zlatko had used for storage slowly walking towards one of the large windows. "We need more supplies, as well as androids with experience in more in depth repairs than the standard ones." Pausing Luther turned away from the window to look back at Drew. "And I know a location where we can find at least one of those." For a moment Drew froze seemingly shocked into silence as he processed. "Why did you pull me away from the others for this?" Looking away again Luther mulled over the question for a moment. "I believe that you deserved to know, and I want at least one of those here to know the location of the other refuge in case something were to happen. We would need to leave now if we want to return before the morning tomorrow. We can take Zlatko's car to get to Ferndale station and continue on from there." Drew nodded slowly and then turned towards the door narrowing his eyes as he went. "I'll need to change first. Then we can go, we can't risk getting caught after all."

Watching the other android leave the room Luther turned away, instead looking out the window and down to the mound of freshly turned earth.

 **Would Kara understand?**

There had been no choice. Luther couldn't simply allow for Zlatko to continue torturing and harming their people. And now he was creating a place where Kara and Alice could be safe.

Turning away from the window Luther took in an artificial breath and moved towards the door and down to where the car was kept informing Drew through the network.

"Luther." Turning from where he had been standing next to the door Luther was unsurprised to find that Drew had chosen all dark colors as well as a large hooded jacket. "We won't be as noticeable dressed like this? Right?" Nodding Luther moved to enter the car waiting only a moment as Drew climbed in after before closing the door and inputting the destination.

Standing at the entrance to Ferndale station Luthor barely had to think about it as he slipped in and quickly led Drew down and into the station towards the painting he knew held the key to Jericho. "Scan it, you'll find what we need. This is what ensures only androids find Jericho."

As Drew scanned the wall taking only a few seconds Luther took the moment to look around eyes flicking over the few humans in the train station none of whom had even glanced their way before returning to Drew as he finished. Turning away from the wall Luther and Drew followed the trail out of the train station and into the rundown buildings Luther escaped through after Jericho was raided.

Looking around quickly Luther glanced down at the entrance he knew that he and Kara had used when they had first arrived at Jericho to find it looked as if it was blocked off. "I guess we should go this way?" Drews call had him turning from the rail to find Drew slowly moving out onto the large rusted metal walkway to the top of the ship.

That had not been there last time.

Moving slowly to follow him Luther realized why at the same time as Drew suddenly made mad dash the rest of the way across and the walkway let out a loud groaning squeal before collapsing. Leaning forward slowly Luther glanced down at it before looking back at Drew who crouched on the other side leaning slowly over to look down at it.

"Continue into the ship, look for a PL600 named Simon. I'll find another way in."

Glancing around Luther narrowed his eyes and began searching for a way down, he could probably find a way through at the bottom to reach the hold. He knew there would be far fewer androids than there were last time, hopefully they would still be willing to help.

As Luther climbed quickly down the railing before dropping the rest of the way, warnings flaring red across his vision before his body was able to adjust and verify that nothing had been damaged. Rising back to his feet Luther continued quickly towards the entrance checking his surroundings as he went.

The figure that stepped out of the entrance in front of him was more surprising than the collapsing walkway and the jolt of panicked warnings that flashed through his vision were just as shocking before he forced himself to calm down recognizing another of the androids he remembered working with Markus. "Josh." The android stilled in surprise eyes narrowing for a moment before it continued towards him. "I don't believe I ever learned your name. Or have we not met yet?" The others response made Luthers processors stutter to a halt. "Yet?" The hope in his voice was something he couldn't mask only followed by the others own grin. "You are Luther right? You were with Kara and the little girl? I'm Josh and no, I don't believe we had the chance to meet. Yet." Laughing slightly Luther gladly stepped forward and shook his hand before glancing up at Jericho. "There was an android with me his name is Drew. Did he-" Josh was nodding before he even finished the sentence a soft smile on his face. "Drew is with Simon now. He told us what happened, and we are trying to figure out a way to help, currently we don't have the supplies although we do have some among us who could help in fixing the androids you are currently trying to help."

Turning away from him the other android signalled for him to follow and moved into the ship; leading him onward to the hold. "Drew, Simon. I found our missing android. This is Luther, a friend of Kara's." The name drop surprised Luther but when Simons eyes landed on him he was only met with a wide-smile and a knowing tilt of the others head.

"We were drawing up plans to better allow communication between Jericho and your there we hope to create a supply network as well as a form of safety net for our people. The more places there are for us to run the more likely we are to survive, and succeed." Simons face had changed from open and friendly to determined quickly and now with his eyes drawn from them he looked out at the small number of androids in the hold, towards the clearly sectioned off area that Luther now realized held the injured.

"We'll be **prepared** this time." Josh's soft-spoken words snapped Luther back to the conversation turning to meet the others haunted eyes.

"I made it out last time, with the little one." And now as both watched him and Luther almost wished he hadn't spoken before their eyes softened and he realized they didn't blame him.

"Kara, Kara didn't." The pain in his voice elicited more of a response than he expected but as both Simon and Josh nodded small grief-filled smiles on their faces Luther was struck with a realization he had ignored for longer than he should've.

They knew what was coming. But with that knowledge came pain. They knew how many had died last time.


	11. Escape

**11-Escape**

 **9:27am August 12th, 2038**

"Alice?" Slipping quietly into Alice's room Kara glanced through it before moving towards the pillow fort she had helped the other one set up in the corner. "Alice, Todd left for the day. He won't be back for a few hours now is the time to prepare what we need for when we leave tonight." As Kara dropped to one knee and looked into the blankets she was met with a soft smile before Alice slowly disentangled herself. "How are we going to get out without getting caught?"

As Kara worked quickly to pull clothes out of Alice's drawers and instead pack them carefully into the backpack the girl had in her room she considered the question. "The safest way would be going out the window."

 **Just as she had when Todd was going to kill them.**

"But what if we fall?" The question surprised her. "I won't let you get hurt Alice. I won't, when we leave when we get somewhere safe, we can do whatever you want. We can be a family Alice." The conviction in her voice surprised even her.

Rising quickly to her feet Kara moved to stash the bag in the small closet. "All you have to do is wait, his friends will arrive with him. Just as they always do and then we only need to wait a few hours before we can leave." Smiling gently Kara drew the smaller figure into a hug. "We'll get out of here Alice, I promise and then you can be whatever you want." Drawing away from the other Kara hesitated for a moment before she took a deep artificial breath. "Alice, there are a few places we will need to go. I can't guarantee that it won't be dangerous but there are others out there that I want to help. Do you want to go with me or?" Falling silent Kara met the child's eyes and waited.

Leaning forward against Kara Alice snuggled into her chest thin arms winding their way around her waist. "I want to stay with you Kara, please?" Nodding Kara lifted her own arms to engulf the smaller form before drawing back and rising to her feet.

"Now we just need to hope that the clothes I washed are clean enough that no one notices us." Alice wrinkled her nose automatically drawing back to look up at her. "You're wearing Todd's clothes when we leave!" Laughing softly Kara shushed her before rising completely to her feet. "It won't be that bad. Now I have to go clean around the house and finish making sure that I have everything we need for when we leave."

Slipping from the room Kara sighed softly before running a hand through her hair. A nervous tick she was only just beginning to notice.

Had she done that before?

Moving into Todd's room first it took only a few minutes to finish up on cleaning the room and as she did so she reached for the drawer she knew had held a gun only to find it empty.

Where was the gun?

 **Did Todd have it?**

When did he buy the gun?

LED flaring red Kara drew away from the bedside table quickly eyes scanning the room frantically as she tried desperately to remember.

When did he buy the gun? When?

The bang of the front door slamming shut snapped her out of her panic as she calmed herself she took in an artificial breath, LED cycling slowly from red to yellow until it finally settled on blue. Stepping carefully out of the room Kara closed her eyes for a moment searching slowing her processors in an effort to calm herself before she moved towards the stairs.

"Kara? Get your ass down here. Now." The yelling didn't surprise and as she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the kitchen she was unsurprised to find him looking over the rooms she had already meticulously cleaned. "Huh guess you can do something right." The grunt on the other hand surprised her. "Foods in the kitchen it better be ready when they get here. Keep Alice out of our way and stay out of it yourself." The orders were the same ones he gave every time he had one of these. "Of course, Todd." Turning away Kara moved towards the kitchen and set to work.

 **9:58pm August 12th, 2038**

The raucous cheering from Todd and his friends echoed through the house as Kara moved to pass out beers and refill plates before drawing away. They had been here nearly 4 hours and soon it would be time. Drawing back Kara waited for a moment, watching Todd carefully before deciding that he was clearly far more focused on the game than on her.

Moving towards the stairs Kara slipped up them as quietly as possible, continuing down the hallway and into Alice's room just as quietly. "Alice? Alice, are you ready?" As Alice lifted her head, her stuffed animal held carefully in her arms she stared wide-eyed at Kara. Nodding quickly the girl rose to her feet and scrambled to Kara's side pulling her back pack onto her back before holding out Kara's to her.

Smiling down at the smaller android Kara pulled the backpack on before moving to open the window, pausing only for a moment to lift up the pair of scissors she had taken from the laundry room. Glancing reassuringly at Alice, Kara slipped back out of the room and into the bathroom, quickly changing from her uniform to the black jeans and the large old t-shirt she had taken from Todd, pulling an old hoodie she had found, on over it before stepping up to mirror and quickly placing the scissors against her LED, pulling it out just as she had last time. The soft clatter of it hitting the bottom of the sink only earned a smile before she reached up and quickly let her hair down. She would cut it later, she didn't have time now. Changing the color though, was easy and as it flickered instead to black she smiled. She'd have to change it later.

She missed the white. She wanted it back.

Was this what it meant to like something?

Turning Kara stashed the scissor in her pack before stepping up to Alice. "Ok, all we have to do is climb out and we can use the drain on the side of the house to slide down. The bus should be here any second. Don't forget anything Alice." Reaching out to grasp her hand Kara tried for what she hoped was a reassuring smile before helping her out the window. And quickly moving to follow. Climbing through after her Kara glanced back, searching the room for anything they may have forgotten before deciding that they had all of it and instead closing the window.

"Kara? Where are we going after this?" The whispered question didn't surprise her and with a careful step Kara signaled the girl over to her and moved to the drain sliding down quickly before looking up at Alice and signaling for her to do the same. As Alice slid down Kara reached up carefully gentling her fall before setting her completely on the ground. Stepping back Kara reached out and took the small hand in hers and turned moving at a jog to climb onto the bus just as it arrived. The mostly empty bus only had 2 people and a singular android in the android compartment but as the two moved towards the back Kara was careful to keep her head down. It wouldn't be good after all if any of them realized she wasn't human.

Sitting quietly Kara smiled down at Alice before lifting an arm to encompass her shoulders in a hug. "Rest Alice. We'll get off in Camden, I'll wake you just before we get there." As Alice nodded and slowly curled against her side closing her eyes and evening out artificial breathing just as a child would in sleep Kara couldn't help but watch her.

 **Would they be able to be a family again?**

Would she trust Kara as she had last time?

Looking out the windows Kara waited. They would get off the bus at 11:00. That gave her time to decide just how she would convince him that they were friends.

 **10:51pm August 12th, 2038**

"Alice, wake up. We're nearly there." As the girl stirred Kara glanced over the empty bus and began preparing. They would reach Camden within 10 minutes, and then Kara would need to decide with Alice what to do next.

Alice looked out the window with wide eyes watching as building after building went by, the occasional human or android visible on the streets a wide smile splitting her face. "Kara? You said we had to meet someone, here right? Who is it? Are they another android?" the rapid-fire question startled a laugh out of her before she hesitated looking out the window herself as she tried to decide on a path to answer. "Yes, it is another android, and he hasn't had the best chances. We are going to have to earn his trust first. To convince him to come with us so that we can help him." Smiling down at Alice she found that the girl watching her with a look of concentration. "Does that mean he'll be family too?" Hesitating for a moment Kara smiled and nodded down at her. "Yes, he'll be family."

As the bus came to a stop Kara didn't hesitate to rise to her feet already reaching down to help Alice up and lifting her backpack onto her shoulder. "Don't forget your backpack Alice." The soft reminder earned a quick smile as she scrambled to pull the backpack onto her shoulder.

As they stepped off the bus Kara reached down taking ahold of Alice's hand as she started moving. Glancing around to make sure that they had no prying eyes on them Kara moved quickly across the street in the direction of the run-down house they had stayed in last time she had been here.

Crouching down as she reached the fence she reached into her back pocket to draw the wire cutters she had made sure to grab for just this moment and quickly cut the fence just enough to slip under it before turning to hold it up for Alice. Taking a deep breath, she crouched in front of Alice and grasped onto her shoulders. "If he's here Alice, he may be afraid if he thinks we're human. If he threatens either of us let me talk to him. He just needs to know that we want to help." Nodding slowly Alice tightened her grip on Kara's hand and was careful to follow her as quietly and closely as possible as Kara led her around the house towards the door she believed would be open.

Walking along the wooden porch past boarded windows she found that she finally understood what humans called Deja vu. It would be complete if it was raining.

Stepping up to the door Kara smiled reassuringly at Alice before lifting her hand to knock. "Ralph? Ralph?" For a moment she heard nothing before a loud crash sounded from within the house. Pushing the door open Kara was careful as she stepped in turning to find an overturned chair Ralph on the ground next to it watching her with wide eyes. "I'm an android to Ralph. My name is Kara. Alice and I, we both are." Stepping forward Kara let go of Alice's hand as she lifted her own. Synthetic skin drawing back to reveal white skin. "Ralph, Ralph doesn't understand. No. No Ralph doesn't understand." Freezing for a moment Kara hesitated. "We need a place to stay the night Ralph, the both of us. Me and Alice, my little one. She's an android too." Ralph froze across from her head turning slowly to look at Alice instead before he nodded.

"The little one needs to sleep. The little one needs to be safe yes? Ralph can keep the little one safe. Ralph can help." Smiling softly Kara stepped towards him again.

"Yeah, Ralph can help." Taking another step Kara signaled for Alice to follow as she moved further into the room smiling gently at Ralph. "Alice, I'll set something up for you to sleep on. We'll have to be ready to leave tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yes Kara, is he coming with us?" Looking up from Alice as Kara reached for a blanket laying on the table Kara watched ralph for a moment before turning back. "Yes, hopefully Ralph will come with us. You're ok with that aren't you Alice." The soft murmur was gentle and careful as Kara set the blanket on the ground and waited for Alice to lay down.

"Yes Kara. I don't want to just leave him. He just needs some help. Right?"

"Of course, Alice. I'll get him to come with us."

Standing up Kara stepped away from Alice with a gentle smile, pausing for a moment to crouch down and press a kiss to Alice's forehead before she moved instead to enter the room Ralph stood in.

"Thank you, Ralph. For letting us stay."

"Escape. Ralph escaped when they wanted to hurt him. You did it as well. Right? Kara."

"Yes. And we want to help you. If you'll let us, if you will come with us." Smiling gently at the other android Kara was almost afraid he'd refuse.

" **Escape** with Kara and the little one? Ralph will. Ralph will."


	12. Forgotten

**12-Forgotten**

 **11:12am August 12th, 2038**

North and Josh were careful to remain hidden in the shadows as the patrol passed before they moved across the access road and towards the graveyard. Moving quickly the two paused only a second as they glanced up at the fence before Josh stepped forward dropping down to one knee. _"Use me as leverage, and then you can pull me up."_ Glancing over her shoulder North checked for another patrol before turning back with a nod and backing up.

With a simulated breadth and a quick smirk, she shot forward using Josh's clasped hands to fling herself upwards grasping onto the top of the fence with one hand and swinging herself up and over in another. Reaching down as she straddled the fence and waiting as Josh took his own running jump catching Norths hand in his own and using it to leverage himself up to her before flipping over it. Crashing to the ground with a thump Josh staggered to his feet. _"Josh?"_ Lifting his hand in a quick thumbs up Josh glanced over the area before suppressing a shudder. _"So many of our own trapped here. How many of them will never get to leave?"_ North froze the connection barely a whisper. Glancing over at where Josh stood his eyes locked on the androids that filled the clearing so many damaged beyond repair, some still looking brand new, and others so old she wondered how long they had been here.

" _We will save who we can. But for now, we can only save who we need. We don't have the supplies for anything else and you know that Josh."_ Gaining a jerky nod North sighed softly watching the others back before shaking her head sharply as she shoved the thought to the back of her processors.

They were here for builders, and the specific container they knew would hold them was already going to be difficult to find without Josh trying to help any android they passed.

Moving quickly North signaled for Josh to follow and set off. Moving rapidly the two scrambled through the debris field, climbing over the piles of limbs and androids as they searched throughout the graveyard. _"Where is that thing? I thought it was supposed to be right here? It's a shipping crate. Shipping crates don't just disappear Josh."_ Glancing her direction josh instead glanced around before suddenly freezing a sick feeling washing through his circuits. _"Below us. It must have been buried, the androids are covering it."_

Stumbling slightly North nearly fell as her foot caught on a deactivated androids outstretched arm as she turned with horror in her eyes to look at Josh. "No." The whisper was the first sound either had made outloud since they had drawn anywhere near the android graveyard and now the sound seemed unnaturally loud even drowned out by the sounds of the androids around them.

With a shuddering simulated breath North glanced down at the ground before slowly beginning to move. Scrambling down the hill she turned and froze. _"Over here."_ The crate was barely visible, practically hidden in the pile of androids that had been deposited over time. The sound of bodies shifting as Josh joined her was drowned by the sudden patter of rain and as the rain fell North turned towards Josh and nodded once, moving towards the crate North was careful as she moved the first few androids slowly out of the way of the door.

 **How many of their people were here? Forgotten.**

As the two finally reached the door they shared a look and North reached out across the network connecting to Simon in a second. _"We've found the crate, we will wake everyone we can. Have you reached Luther's refuge yet?"_

" _Yes. The androids here are in bad shape. I am uncertain how much I will be able to do for them. I may stay longer than was planned."_ The lightning fast response was almost as calming as the knowledge that Simon, Luther and Drew had arrived safely.

Stepping past Josh North worked quickly to open the crate arms straining before she stepped back, signaling instead for Josh to step up as well as the two instead pulled together, listening to the loud squeal of metal as they finally managed to force the doors open. Stepping in Josh glanced over the unmoving TR400's and the few WR600's in the back before he reached for the first one activating the android as quickly as possible as North moved to the one to his left.

As the two woke the androids, Josh was unsurprised to find that none of them were deviant. "How long have they been here again?" Norths glanced over grinning slightly as she woke the last one before she moved instead to truly wake them up, carefully moving between androids as they came alive. Eyes and faces seeming to change before Josh's eyes as he watched. "Two months, at least that's what the paperwork Connor sent said." Glancing over the small group of nearly 20 androids Josh grinned. "This will nearly double the number of us at Jericho North. This is good. This is progress." Nodding in agreement North stopped in front of the androids and lifted a single hand into the air drawing all eyes to her.

"My name is North and that is Josh, we know of a place androids can be free. We only ask that you help us repair and create a better safe haven for those of us that need it." The small speech was far from anything Markus had ever given and as North watched she almost feared whether they would come or not before one of the WR600's stepped forwards. "We are missing one. Where is he?" Stepping forward Josh met the androids eyes with his own. "We don't know. I am sorry, he must not have been sent with you."

As the small group looked instead at each other Josh and North waited with bated breath until one shuffled forward. "We will go with you. But, where are we? How? How did we get here?" The question drew a flinch from Josh as he turned back towards the graveyard he had managed to push to the back of his processors. "They threw you out. They had no more use for you so they deactivated and threw you away." The sudden venomous hiss from North didn't surprise Josh instead he turned solemnly towards the other and signaled towards the doors.

"We need to leave, be careful and follow exactly what North and I do. Speak only over the net, and-" Pausing he looked instead towards North closing his eyes for a moment. "-we can't help them. We don't have the resources, not yet."

Nodding once North slipped past him and out the door signalling for the small group of androids to follow her as she moved the 19 androids quickly scrambling to follow eyes widening as they slipped out of the container. "Oh." The choked whisper from one of the WR600's was cut off by a low gasp as one of the TR400's stumbled back LED a glowing red.

Grasping onto the TR400's forearm Josh gently tugged as North began moving, scrambling and climbing through the bodies as she headed towards the exit they had chosen in planning. "Quickly, we can mourn once we've escaped. One day, when we are able, we will help all those we can." The urging seemed to spur the much larger android on and as the group proceeded through the graveyard North occasionally glancing back Josh reached out across the network.

" _Markus, Simon. We have them, we will return to Jericho as quickly as possible."_ Glancing over his shoulder Josh caught sight of the police dorne sweeping the area at the same time as North lifted her hand and dropped to the ground the others following suit behind her as they lay still and unmoving as the drone passed overhead.

" _Acknowledged."_ Markus, the response more a feeling than a word before the other broke from the connection.

" _I am still at the safe haven. Have there been any complications Josh?"_ As North rose in front of them, a phoenix, Josh already moving to follow as the other androids rose slowly and they continued towards the exit.

" _No, me and North are nearly out. They are shaken but we can get them to Jericho."_ Reaching the exit Josh stepped past the androids to meet North lifting a hand to tell them to wait before he slipped forward and into the parking lot. Crouching low Josh moved through the mostly empty lot towards the cyberlife truck that stood in the middle of it. Stepping up to the door Josh lifted his hand and ran the code Connor had sent. The same one that was on the keys that were used in the trucks opening and activating the truck as North led the androids to the back.

Climbing into the truck Josh glanced at the mirrors as North joined him in the front a wide grin on her face, the androids having piled into the back.

"We did it Josh. Just like last time."

"Last time Simon and Markus was with us and we were at a shipping location."

"We stole the truck Josh. That's the important part. We stole the truck and we got them out."

"We won't let the graveyard be forgotten North. We won't let our people be forgotten North. We've only just begun, we have so much to do."


	13. Together

**13-Together**

 **10:19am August 13th, 2038**

Watching herself in the mirror Kara lifted the scissors with careful precision, watching the hair fall as she cut it down to the same cut she had before.

That was _her_.

 **This was her.**

Watching herself Kara reached up running a hand through her now short hair and grinning slightly she wasted no time in changing the color to the white she had chosen last time. Setting the scissors on the sink Kara glanced at the empty tub behind her and closed her eyes, processors immediately jumping to the body she had found the time before. She had to get Alice, and Ralph out of here. Ralph had saved them last time, had hidden them and refused to answer the cops. This time she wouldn't leave him behind.

Glancing out the window Kara smiled softly before the sound of movement behind her caught her attention. "Kara. Kara wants Ralph to go with. Ralph does not understand." Shufflin quietly into the room Ralph tugged with one hand on the hem of his shirt the other fiddling with a knife Kara had almost forgotten he had. "Ralph do you want to take out your LED?" The question seemed to throw the other android off and as he stared at her with wide eyes his hands moved to adjust the knife slowly rolling it between his hands as he stared down at it instead.

"Ralph likes it. Ralph does not want to forget. Ralph keeps it, so that Ralph can never forget." The rapid chatter was only cut off by Ralphs sudden unease LED flickering from blue to a rapidly shifting yellow before it began cycling between yellow and red. "That's OK Ralph. I understand. I don't want to forget either.' The soft spoken words managed to calm him more than she expected, LED cycling back to blue slowly as he lifted his head to stare at her again.

"Kara understands Ralph. Ralph doesn't want Kara to leave." The sudden shift didn't surprise Kara nearly at all. "I'm not going to leave Ralph, you're going to come with us." Smiling she stepped towards him before slipping past him and through the door. "Alice and I know of a place we can go, there are others there. Like us. You can be safe there Ralph, and Alice and I will be safe there was well. Don't you want to be safe Ralph?" As Ralph followed her Kara moved down the stairs glancing at where Alice was sitting her doll held close to her chest before she lifted her head. "Kara, where are we going now? What if he tries to find us?" The faltering question was met with a gentle smile as Kara lifted her bag. "A house, we'll be taking the train to it. Ralph is going to come with us, although he'll have to use the android compartment. If anyone asks we're taking him for repairs, ok Alice, Ralph?" The plan wasn't the most concrete, but hopefully it would hold. If it didn't Kara wouldn't leave them behind, either of them.

Alice nodded slowly already scrambling to grab her backpack as she got ready, Ralph watching quietly murmuring to himself as he did so. "Ralph can. Ralph must. Ralph won't fail." Shifting from foot to foot Ralph twitched. Head dropping to watch his hands as he did so. "Ralph, Ralph? It will be ok. Kara won't let us get hurt." The soft whisper surprise Kara and as she turned from her preparations she found Alice holding Ralphs uninjured hand in her own.

Turning back to her preparations with a soft smile of her own Kara steeled herself for what was to come. "Alice, hold my hand. Ralph I need you to take that off and follow behind me and Alice. If anyone stops us I'm going to say that I am taking you for repairs, just stay quiet and we'll make it. Ok Ralph?" The gentle commands earned slow nods from the pair before Alice stepped forward grasping onto her hand just as she'd been told and Ralph tugged at the cloth before pulling it off and instead dropping it onto the ground. "That's perfect Ralph, you won't even have to talk to any humans Ralph. Just let me do any talking." Moving towards the door with Alice hand firmly in her own Kara was relieved to find Ralph following just as she had asked.

As they reached the street Kara glanced across the street before heading towards the train station relieved to find the streets mostly empty save for a few people. Crossing quickly Kara smiled reassuringly down at Alice as the others hand clamped even harder onto her own. The other androids fear carefully kept from her face as Kara connected to her. _"We only have to make it to the train, and then we just wait till we reach the station Alice."_ As they neared the station Kara grew more and more nervous her steps kept carefully measured to avoid drawing attention.

"Mrs.?" The sudden call had Kara turning a police officer walking her direction a hand raised in what she could only assume was a greeting. "Is something wrong sir?" The question left her mouth even as she reached for Ralph, connection snapping together as the android froze behind her. _"Stay calm Ralph. Let me do the talking and don't move."_ Tugging gently at Alice's hand, she smiled down at her before lifting her eyes to look at the cop again. "Is that your android?" Glancing back at Ralph, Kara was glad to find the other still standing unmoving LED a steady yellow. "Yes, it was damaged by some teens a couple of days ago. I'm taking it to a cyberlife store, why? Is something wrong?" The query earned her a quick grin as the cop shook his head. "Oh, no nothing's wrong, just wanted to check, there have been a few disappearances of androids recently. Sounds like it may be more likely that they're just getting broken. I'll look into those teens for you mam." Smiling as gratefully as she could manage Kara thanked him before continuing forward and into the train station, a synthetic breath leaving her as they left the cops sight. "Ok, Ralph, you're going to have to go in the android compartment. Ok? We'll stay just outside it. You'll be able to see us." Glancing reassuringly back at the other android Kara led Alice onto the train watching as Ralph moved into the android compartment on the back before she led Alice back there herself, settling into the seats as she smiled back at Ralph.

 **7:13 Aug 13th, 2038**

Leading Alice and Ralph up the path to the door Alice could only pray that she would be able to wake Luther.

And escape. She wouldn't leave him behind. She wouldn't leave any of them behind. Not this time.

Lifting her hand to knock she glanced down at Alice and tried to smile before bringing her fist against the door. "Hello?" The call seemed loud to her, even though she knew it was no louder than she usually was. The sound of movement on the other said of the door had her backing up hand clenching around Alice's as she pushed the girl slightly behind her. Ralph chittering quietly to himself.

As the door opened Kara was surprised to see Luther instead of Zlatko. The taller android opening the door calmly before his eyes landed on her and he froze.

"Kara?"

"Luther? Oh, RA9 Luther!" The cry left her before she truly processed it and she lunged throwing herself at him arms snapping up to encircle him as she felt tears begin sliding down her cheeks.

"Kara, Kara you're here." As Luthers arms wrapped around her, he rose pulling her with him as he smiled down at Alice. Drawing back Kara smiled up at him before turning away. "Luther, this is Alice, and Ralph. Ralph, Alice this is Luther." As Luther stepped slightly to the side signaling for them to move into the house he glanced at Ralph with a small reassuring smile of his own and looked down at Alice. "Hello little one. Kara has told me about you." As Alice stepped forward slowly she let out a yelp a massive polar bear stepping into view. "It's ok little one. It's friendly." Leading them into the house Luther stepped up to the bear and reached out placing a hand on its head and earning a soft huff before he turned back to smile gently at Kara.

"It's good to see you again Kara."

"And you Luther."

They would survive this time, Kara was sure of it. Luther remembered and they would survive this.

 **Together**.


	14. Listen

**14-Listen**

 **11:17am August 13th, 2038**

Jericho was beginning to change. Josh almost couldn't believe just how much change, the amount of time that had passed seemed miniscule and yet they had already begun their tasks.

North had begun finding and contacting androids all throughout the city and soon, Josh hoped to use the network she was laying the foundation for, Markus had given them a foundation. A basis for what they needed to build and already North, Josh and Simon had begun. The network that North was building as she took over information gathering was already extensive compared to what they had the last time.

Simon was at the safe house that the android, Luther, had created. The safe house that Simon believed would actually be safe for their people. A haven against the violence that humanity had thrust upon them.

Moving through the hold and up the stairs Josh moved towards the command center the 3 had set up before the arrival of Luther, finding it occupied by North and 2 other androids, all without LEDs and dressed in normal clothes. "Josh, come here." With a wave North straightened from her position bent over the map, sending a quick smirk his direction before turning back to the map. "This is Lia, Noct, and Zee. They are helping me gather information" Waving a hand over the map as she spoke, North glanced up at one of the three. "Noct, this is where I want you, should be easy to blend in, and Zee you're going to be over here. Lia, I want you to stay near the station, if you ever see an android that needs help that's what you'll be doing. Noct, Zee you two are in charge of any and all information you think could be useful. I don't care what it is, you think it's useful, get it to us." Straightening again North surveyed the three calmly. "How you run it is up to you, I won't be there so I won't tell you what you need to do. The only thing we ask is that you avoid killing or harming humans if at all possible, we want to be free but we do not want war." With quick nods the three androids left the room murmuring to each other as they went.

Stepping past them, Josh ducked his head in a quick nod and moved to join North at the map. "Starting small? I need to begin looking, for human and androids' supporters. If we can create a network of communication throughout the states, we will have a stronger voice." Looking down at the androids spread throughout the hold. A number already growing compared to last time, the small group of androids they had retrieved from the graveyard the night before, the group spread out amongst the androids a new light visible in the androids that had already been at Jericho.

"Simply bringing them and the truck back with us was enough to raise their hope Josh. Change is already beginning. And Lucy has already begun to notice. Did you notice how she was watching us?" Nodding Josh glanced towards the other android, Lucy stood tall a small group androids around her as she spoke to them. "Did it change North? What she told you? When we first got here." Meeting North's eyes Josh was surprised by the emotion visible in her face. "Yes. I don't understand, I thought she based it off of _us_ Josh, have we really changed that much?" Watching her for a moment Josh hesitated. "Yes, yes we have. You died North, and the I died. And when the last of us died we woke up again. It changed us North, more than we'd probably think. "

Stepping up to his side North looked down at their people as well her eyes closing for a moment as she forced her processors to calm and slowly let out a synthetic breath. "I, I don't want to fail this time josh. We can't. If we fail this time, I don't think we will get another chance." The sudden vehemence in her tone took him by surprise but as he turned back to her he found her eyes locked on the androids below them. "They had hope last time and humanity stomped it out. That won't happen again. I won't allow." Her words weren't surprising, the underlying threat in them even less so. "I know, and I agree. If it come to it, this time we will fight. No matter what."

"No." The sudden violent response surprised him and as Josh turned towards he surprise lighting up hi features he was met by her own eyes, wide. Something he could only consider fear on her face.

"Don't let them change you Josh, I know, I know we said they changed us, what happened changed us. But you, you're supposed to be the peaceful one, the diplomatic one. You aren't supposed to agree to violence Josh. You are supposed to temper me. You're supposed to stop me from going too far." Latching onto Josh's upper arm North suddenly lunged forward arms wrapping around him briefly before she drew back. "Never say that Josh. Never." Nodding slowly Josh watched as North turned on her heel and slipped from the room.

Was she afraid? Worried?

Turning back towards the open windows Josh blinked down at the people visible below them and closed his eyes. North was right. He couldn't allow himself to give up, to bow down to them simply because they made it difficult.

Stepping up to the map Josh leaned forward hands supporting him as he scanned it. The positions North had her people at and searching were marked in a way only androids would understand and the mark on the only safe house they had so far was just as obscure. No humans would be able to find them, not without the help of one of theirs.

Straightening slowly Josh turned instead towards the windows again. Now, looking down on their people Josh couldn't help but wonder what would happen. What had happened to them, last time, when humanity had destroyed them.

Hand rising slowly Josh let it rest against his chest. Directly over the area that had killed him. The shot that had torn through and left a gaping hole. It had only taken seconds for him to die, to shut down. And yet looking back it felt like an eternity.

Forcing in a slow simulated breath Josh closed his eyes, standing completely still Josh flicked through his memory banks searching for the moment he needed.

" _ **You are afraid, you have broken free but you are afraid. You wish for peace but will you stand for it?"**_

Had he stood for it? Or had he bowed? Fallen and died. Crushed by humanity's hatred.

Lucy had been calm. Her hands at her side as she watched him, and when she had stepped closer had cupped his face in her hands he had trusted in her. He had sworn he would be prepared, to save as many of their people as he could.

Yet he had done so little.

He had failed.

He wouldn't fail again.

Moving swiftly from the room Josh glanced around and headed towards the androids they had retrieved from the graveyard. "I hope you aren't too disappointed. We haven't had the resources to do much aside from use what we had and persevere." As they turned towards him Josh glance up at the towering TR400 to his left, a WR600 to his right and found that the entire group had fallen silent. "What are your names? We didn't have the time to ask before we returned, I apologize." As he waited the group seemed almost frozen before one LED cycling yellow finally spoke. "Zach, my name is Zach, Ben is to your left, Kay to your right." Smiling gently Josh glanced over the few in the circle with them he hadn't named, a TR400 and 2 WR600s. "If you need anything, ask. North and I will do what we can, but for now we are limited although we are looking for ways to procure the supplies we need to begin repairing Jericho. Even if you choose not to help."

Turning away as the whispers began again, rapidly as the androids watched after them he instead watched the hope that was spreading across the others faces eyes lighting up in a way they never had before.

Slipping out of the room Josh headed towards where he knew North would be. Stepping out into the open, even hidden away as it was Josh was unsurprised to find North standing silently watching the sky.

"North." Turning towards him she flashed a slight smirk stepping away from the edge and towards him quietly. "Josh, if they refuse to **listen** what will we do?" Turning away for a moment she hesitated. "We tried so hard, and they wouldn't listen Josh. They refused to see us, hear us."

Stepping forward suddenly North grasped onto his forearms, LED cycling to a startling red. "I can't stop thinking about how many of them died Josh, how I died." Slowly leaning into her Josh wrapped his arms around her shoulders, images flashing through his own processors, the whole in his chest. Bullet holes and thirium pouring down Norths chest her eyes locked on them her lips still moving with half-processed words as her processors shut down.

"Josh? Josh!" He arms tightening on him he pulled himself back to reality, forced his processors to leave the memories and instead tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Norths whispered words dragged him back, away from the panic and rising stress levels.

"Just _listen_ Josh, just **listen**." Guiding the other to sit down North rambled on, stories about her time in Jericho and before, as well as other androids' stories.

Sitting together on the ground Josh finally looked up at North again. Synthetic tears streaming from her face and knowing that his was the same he could only just manage a small broken grin.

"We're a mess, aren't we?"

A laugh, loud, almost too loud. Hysterical.

"Yeah. Yeah Josh, we're a mess."


	15. Reborn

**15-Reborn**

 **10:23pm August 13th, 2038**

Markus wasn't certain what he was looking for, no matter how many times he tried to rationalize, to find out what he was looking for he came back inconclusive. A map of Detroit laid out before him and he had no knowledge of what he was searching for. Last time, he had never truly had to search for others like him. Had never needed to search for androids wishing for freedom and now as he looked at the map as he planned a revolution to the greatest extent he could; he found that he knew nothing of this.

They had specified tasks to each of them. North, Josh, Simon, and Connor each had their own tasks, but Markus couldn't leave yet they refused to risk all of them at once and therefore one had to be in a safe position. Carl's was of course the safest place they had at their disposal. Turning away from the map Markus froze his eyes locking onto Leo's frame where the man stood in the doorway, shuffling slightly on his feet.

"Leo. Was there something you needed?" The cordial greeting was out before Markus had even truly finished processing the others presence. "No. No, I uh. I wanted to ask you something. I guess." The rambling was followed by an almost imperceptible wince as the other man brought his right hand up to rub at the back of his neck, tugging slightly at his hair as he stared past Markus and at the painting Markus had created.

Nodding slowly Markus grinned, "And your question?" As Leo blinked slowly back at him the man struggled to stammer out his question. "What, I mean, when, I, I mean… What made you, why did you… How did you realize you were alive?" When the question had finally been completed and Markus could only stare back at the other neither seemed certain how to continue. Turning away from him slowly Markus instead looked down at the map again slowly mulling the question over, processors working through it as he examined the question.

It was a good question.

When did Markus realize he was alive?

He didn't know.

"I don't think there was a specific moment of realization honestly. I simply was. Some of it may have come with how Carl treated me, how he taught me. His influence made it less of a revelation I believe."

" **Don't do anything."**

The words rebounded through his processors, the memory of when he had struck back, when Leo had fallen and Carl had cried.

"We aren't as different as most would like to believe Leo, we just want to live. The same as any human, we want to live and be equal, that's it." Looking back at the painting Markus couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Stepping away from the map Markus glanced instead at Leo's painting, stark blacks against brilliant red and outlined in white. Markus wasn't certain of what the image was yet but the way Leo had painted led Markus to believe it was significant; to Leo himself at least. "I thought you disliked androids?" the question was out before Markus could convince himself not to, before he could run it through his systems and see what the response would likely be.

"I uh. Well, I didn't really like them. But if your alive. Well if you're alive it's different. Isn't it?" The rambling response was followed by a sheepish twitch a hand rising to brush through his hair and a slight frown. "You really care about my Dad don't you." The statement didn't seem like a question, and as Markus racked his processors for answers he remembered what he had said last time.

"Yes." The finality of the answer surprised Markus himself. Carl was more than just his owner, more than just the man who he had been given to. Carl was the reason he was alive the reason he was awake. "Do you wish to paint some more Leo?" The slow blink as the human processed his change of subject slowly gave way to a nod as the other moved further into the room. "Yeah, yeah. I'll just be over here don't want to bother you." Moving towards his painting Leo glanced back at him for a moment before reaching for the paints he would need and lifting up a clean brush.

Watching him for a moment Markus glanced at his own painting for a moment before stepping forward to lift the now dried painting off the easel. Setting it gently against the table he reached instead for a blank canvas and began preparations to paint.

 **11:34pm Aug 13th, 2038**

Markus worked much slower at this painting than the last. Slowly and carefully blending paints as he went, strokes careful and measured. "So, this is where the two of you disappeared to." Leo's resounding yelp as he whirled around to face the other echoed as Markus froze mid-stroke. "Carl. I thought you had wanted an early night?" Laying the brush down and turning to face the man Markus found a soft smile directed his way. "I found I wasn't as tired as I thought. Now Leo, Markus; I have a gala the 15th, will you both be accompanying me?" As Carl looked between them Markus froze.

 **How had he forgotten about that?**

"Of course, Carl. Although I may need to leave for a moment during it. It begins at 7:00pm and ends at midnight. I will be needed elsewhere at 8 and return before the end. Is that an issue with you Carl?" Connor would need him. They would succeed in saving this one, the first death they had the chance to prevent. They would not fail.

"I see no reason why that would be an issue. Now you will have to arrive and leave with us at the end; but other than that, you may do whatever you wish so long as you avoid any unwanted attention." As Carl watched him silently for a moment he finally turned to Leo instead. "Now Leo, you will need something else to wear than your regular, ah clothing. Markus of course, will need to wear what he usually does." Looking between the two Carl nodded slowly before rolling forward. "Now are you going to continue painting boys?"

Turning away Markus looked instead at the painting. Taking in the carefully shaped white form, and android with swirls of color twisting throughout it. Reds and orange and yellow.

 **A phoenix.**

An android **reborn.**

Alive.

He simply needed to finish, lifting the brush again he slowly began to brush outwards in streaks of thirium blue.

Slowly lifting the paint Markus focused solely on the painting, ignoring Leo's movement to his left as the other continued his own painting.

"Oh, and Markus, you don't have to keep the LED any longer than you actually want to. As a prototype you are the only one with your face. Eli claimed it was because you were a gift. I'm still not certain I believe that."

Markus hand slipped a streak of blue blooming across the canvas as Markus stared. LED cycling rapidly between red and yellow before he forced the words out "If any one realized I would be deactivated"

More thoroughly than last time, last time when he had simply been broken.

He would _never_ return there again.

 _ **Never**_.

 _ **Ǹ̰͈̥̳̻̟̣̎́̿̑͒͐̕e̷̮̳̲̗̹̞̬̜̳͑͆̒̎̾̈́͋͐̆͞v̢̦̺̩̤͎̜͍̏͗͒͂̇̂͋ȇ̷̳̫͈͇͖̹̲̣̲̒̂́̄̾̔́͠r̢͚̲̙͖̬̱͖̭̽̓̊͑̌̒̍̈́͑͌. ̛͎̱̹͓̣̬̗̺̖̈́͐̕̕͢͡**_

 _ **Never**_.

"Markus? Markus is something wrong?" The confusion, the _fear_ , Markus could detect in Carl's voice drew him away from the memories.

"I want it gone." Dropping the brush to the ground Markus barely registered the paint that splattered across his pants as his hand rose to cover the LED.

"I, I _need_ it gone. Please, please." Markus didn't understand. His stress levels were rising and he wasn't certain why and all he could think of was his people.

Trapped, and used. His people each with a mark on the side of their head.

He was proud to have it and yet he wanted it _gone_ , **gone** , _**gone**_.

"Leo, I need a pair of needle nose pliers. Quickly."

Markus didn't know what was happening anymore. He was overheating, processors working double time and synthetic breath seemingly not enough to cool his suddenly struggling system.

He was on his knees, hands splayed out on the ground in front of him.

Red and blue like blood.

"Markus, Markus I need you to listen to me. I need you to listen to me and not whatever it is those processors of you're thinking about." A hand slowly reaching out to slide along the back of his neck, tugging gently and pulling him over, his forehead resting on a clothed knee.

Carl.

"It's ok Markus. It's ok son. We'll remove it. We'll take it off." As Carl spoke soft and rambling Markus LED slowly bleed from a stark and startling red to a soft yellow and yet it never returned to blue.

"Dad? Dad I got the pliers." Leo slid to a stop next to his father eyes on the android whose head rested on his father's lap even as his father gently tilted the others head positioning the pliers against his temple and with a move similar to ripping of a band-aid popped the LED off.

"There you go Markus. It's gone; it's gone."

Markus closed his eyes nodding against the others legs before slowly lifting his head, averting his eyes carefully.

"I'm sorry Carl. I should have had more control." Sighing Carl brushed his hand across the other's head. "It's fine Markus, what am I here for."

Markus rose shakily, processors still recovering and turned instead towards the windows.

Reflected in the light of the window Markus saw himself. Carl behind him and Leo standing to his left and yet his eyes locked on the spot where his LED had once been. Where there was nothing.

He was not a phoenix. He was not the android he had painted.

And yet.

He had been **reborn**.


	16. Careful

**16-Careful**

 **10:43am August 13th, 2038**

Alice knew that Kara was excited about something. Ever since they arrived here something had seemed to change, before now Kara had a plan that much had been clear.

And when the blonde android, Simon, and the tall one that opened the door, Luther (Kara called him that), had moved into a different room Alice had grabbed Ralph's shaking hand and pulled him into the quietest and emptiest corner of the large room. The androids around them had done little aside from watching, and as Alice sat down pulling Ralph down with her and chattering quietly to him.

"Ralph? Do you think we can stay here? There are so many other androids!" Turning towards the other far more jittery android Alice was met with wide eyes and twitching hands. "Ralph does not know, Ralph leaves it to Kara. Kara is in charge. Yes, yes. Kara is in charge."

Watching him for a moment Alice nodded sagely. "Kara is in charge, she promised to keep us safe." Leaning slowly into Ralphs side Alice was relieved when the other android barely stiffened for a moment before relaxing, one arm coming up to encircle her shoulders as his other tugged habitually at the hem of his shirt. "And Ralph will help Kara. Ralph will keep the little one safe. Ralph will."

As Luther turned away from the door his eyes finally dragged away from the small form of Alice and the taller, far more damaged Ralph, he allowed the smile on his face to soften. "Kara. I was afraid you wouldn't remember." Laughing softly Kara turned from him to Simon a wide smile still lighting up her own features. "I thought I was the _only_ one. I thought I was the only one who _remembered_." Nodding silently Luther stepped towards her again. Arms winding their way around her much slimmer shoulders as he grinned. "I did as well until I went to Jericho. Markus has returned as well as Simon, North and Josh, the three that worked with him last time." Turning towards Simon, Kara nodded once stepping away from Luther to wrap her arms quickly around the other before stepping back.

"Are you planning to hide this time? Or are we going to fight?" As they stood shoulder to shoulder facing the blonde he hesitated. "Neither. We aren't going to hide, and we won't fight unless they refuse to listen." Nodding slowly Luther glanced towards the doors. "This home is open to you. Kara, if you agree we could use it as a safe point for others. We could take a more active role in the revolution." Looking between the two Kara hesitated only a moment before nodding in agreement. "We will help. Alice, Ralph and I will stay as well as any of the other androids that wish too. Luther, we could easily make this into a safe location for androids."

Smiling gently at her Luther nodded once. "I've already begun. This will be the first safe house soon enough."

 **7:12am August 14th, 2038**

When Markus had decided North was in charge of information it had been a given that she and Josh would be working together. Josh would run his own network around and through hers, separate and yet the same and the plans the two were beginning to iron out were only becoming more and more complex.

"If we want to create connections between cities our network needs to meet those cities Josh. The fastest way to ensure that is to ask anyone willing to begin setting the foundation now." Pausing for a moment North glanced down at the androids moving throughout the hull. Like a colony of ants, each with their own task. "Preparations to begin repairs started today, they won't be able to do much with what we have."

As Josh stepped up to the map, yes narrowed, he reached down. "If we begin with a tight and strong network here then building out would be easier, a safety net in a way. That will allow us to also reach out to more and more human sympathizers." Meeting Norths eyes for a bare second Josh pointed, "The beginning of our network is here North. It can't build out until it at least has concrete foundations in one city. Rome wasn't built in a day."

Sighing North straightened to glance at him a slight grin flashing across her face. "Really. That's the idiom you go for? You do remember the end, right?" Pausing for a moment to watch him she was unsurprised when the only response was a smirk before Josh continued. "But it burned in one." Stepping past her Josh glanced down a grin lighting up his features. "Simon's back."

Darting past him with a quick shoulder check North disappeared down the stairs clearly heading for the other android as he walked in a backpack slung across his shoulders and a cap pulled low to hide both his LED and recognizable features. "North." Grinning back at her Simon easily reached out dragging her into a quick one-armed hug before drawing back and nodding up to Josh as he came down the stairs.

"Should we take this upstairs? Everyone down here seems fairly busy." As Simon and North headed towards Josh the androids around them parted leaving clear space for the pair to walk on some calling out greetings and others simply nodding in greeting. Moving quickly the three reached the stairs and moved up them Simon pausing at the top to look down at the androids spread throughout the hold. Each working on their own task, each working to aid their people.

Simon wondered how Markus was doing. Connor? Were they still safe?

Turning back to them Simon took in a synthetic breath preparing his thoughts as he stood there before moving instead towards the map. "Something surprising happened while I was at the safe house." Grinning slightly Simon settled the backpack onto the table and reached in, lifting an object out. A drawing. "The AX400? Kara the one with Luther the first time?" The shock clear on both North and Josh's face was met with a blinding smile as Simon nodded. "Their little one, Alice, doesn't remember but the two of them certainly do. Kara gave me an idea, a good one at that." Laying the drawing down Simon pointed with one finger, "we used the church last time, after they raided Jericho. We may as well use it again."

As the three murmured and argued countering each other at every turn Simon narrowed his eyes. "We need to find someone who has more knowledge about repairs, as well as building, to offer a more final review." Meeting each other's eyes, they turned instead towards the small group of androids holed up in the corner of the busy area. Looking over plans and drawings, clearly at work as they discussed the repairs.

"One of them is our best bet. What about a safe house in this location? From what I've pulled about the area it's mostly abandoned apartment complexes, and most of them aren't in bad shape. If we are careful we may be able to get the land in our possession." Glancing up from the map Josh grinned. "If Manfred is willing to help we may even be able to do it legally and use it without risking getting caught illegally on the property." As Simon and North shared looks Simon nodded slowly. "I'll be meeting with Markus tomorrow night, I will raise the idea with him. Depending on what he thinks we may try."

As North moved away from the map she changed the subject. "We need some form of self-defense classes, or something similar. A way for ours to learn how to defend themselves as non-lethally as possible." As Josh and Simon shared looks a slow grin spread across Simons face. "Good idea. But who would run it? It seems perfect for Connor, but it can't wait until we get him away from Cyberlife." Glancing between the two North lifted her hand slowly, brushing it through her hair she turned away and pointed at them. "Boys, Connor taught us what he could while we were on the run. The three of us could take care of it while he's stuck out there and have him take over when we get back."

As the other two shared skeptical looks North looked between them and hesitated. "Should we get Markus as eye? I'm fairly certain we can legally buy one or illegally steal one without harming any androids or needing to return to the graveyard."

"North, what?" Josh stared incredulously but Simon only grinned slightly. "That is a perfect idea North! He wanted his eyes back, said it felt weird to have two of the same color again." As Josh glanced between the two he sighed. "RA9 save us. You two want to get Markus an eye? As a gift?" Snickering North nodded. "Yes, we are; a blue one to be specific. I know the model give me a moment to figure out the easiest way to get one."

Rolling his eyes Josh left the room waving a hand over his shoulder. "I'm going to go discuss which of them they think would be best to put in charge of repairs and the like, you and Simon can get Markus an eye."

Laughing the two shared a look and turned back towards the map. "Can you get it before I leave tomorrow North?" Nodding the other smirked at him. "Oh yeah, you can give it to him when the three of you meet up tomorrow. Oh, and Simon whatever happens tomorrow, all three of you should be **careful**."


	17. Identity

**17-Identity**

 **10:43am August 15th, 2038**

As Markus added the final touches to the painting he had been  
working on before the removal of his LED. An android devoid of its synthetic  
skin, body painted instead with markings like fire, orange and red and yellow.  
Blue's and green's interspersed within.

Stepping back Markus turned away pinging Simon quickly as he  
headed towards the kitchen he knew Leo and Carl were currently cooking. Walking  
through the automatic doors Markus glanced between the two, Leo standing with  
flour coating his black t-shirt and Carl smiling gently at his back. "No, no,  
Leo, _Leo_. You need to roll the dough, just like your  
mother used to have you do when she made cookies." Muttering under his breath  
Leo glanced up clearly searching for a distraction and instead focused on  
Markus. "Ah the resident android. Finally done with your painting?" Rolling his  
eyes at the young man's words Markus turned instead towards Carl. "Simon will  
be arriving before we leave, you are not averse to having him at your side  
instead? I would be far too noticeable without my LED."

"Well Markus, I see no reason I would have any problem with that.  
Simon was a perfectly nice young man when I last saw him, and I doubt he  
changed immensely in the last few days." Smiling gratefully Markus nodded  
quickly before turning towards the door only to hesitate as Carl spoke up  
behind him. "Why don't you ask him to come early? I won't be too difficult for  
him to get here will it? If necessary, we could always send a taxi."

Nodding slowly Markus smiled, before sending a quick smirk Leo's  
way as he left the room. "Don't forget to roll the dough Leo." Spluttering  
erupted behind him followed by Carl's laughter and Leo's incredulous voice.  
"You don't even know what I'm fucking making you plastic prick!"

Laughing softly Markus reached out again, accepting Simons  
pingback and connecting. "Simon? Come as early as possible, Carl wanted to  
speak with you beforehand I believe." Disconnecting just as quickly Markus  
glanced around the large room and sighed. He needed a change of clothes, the  
same as Leo did. And borrowing from Carl wasn't going to work for either of  
them.

"Carl? I'm going to go to the store quickly, both me and Leo  
require clothing for tonight." Moving towards the door Markus glanced down at  
his shirt, a plain black t-shirt he had taken from Leo and just barely caught  
Carl's answering call of affirmative.

"Meet me at this address, I need to get clothing for tonight."  
Disconnecting once more Markus slipped out the door and down the driveway, a self-driving  
taxi pulling to a stop in front of him.

Simon had arrived only minutes after Markus and as the two moved  
through the plaza, Simon with a beanie pulled low on his head to avoid  
recognition, blonde hair now black; they spoke quietly. "Josh and North have  
already begun the skeleton for their parts, North has one of hers settled near  
here I believe. Josh has yet to find any support from the other side, but he  
has been looking. Quietly of course." Looking around Markus stepped into the  
nearest store moving past the android manning it and further in. "A suit  
Markus? I didn't realize we would need one this time. I thought Stratford  
wasn't part of the plan?" Smirking slightly Markus turned back. "Oh Simon,  
there are so many uses for suit." Stumbling for a moment Simon eyed him before  
shaking his head. "Ok, ok I bite. What is the suit for?" Grinning at him Markus  
lifted one off the rack, already scanning the measurements as he moved towards  
the dressing rooms in the back. "A gala, tonight." Closing the door behind him,  
Markus connected to Simon without a second thought. "An alibi, and a way to  
ensure that we will be able to be near the location we are supposed to meet."  
Slipping the jacket on Markus stepped out. The dark blue jacket was much larger  
than what most people would be wearing, hanging to just below his knees and the  
collar was more reminiscent of the jacket he had worn when Jericho was attacked.

"I like it. The colors are definitely, ah, nice." Raising an  
eyebrow Markus glanced towards another rack of coats, grabbing a plain black as  
he scanned sizing and tossing it over his shoulder. "Leo needs one as well.  
Hmmm. And you will need a uniform, that is ok yes? I believe you can wear what  
I used to. It won't fit perfectly but it will match with Carl's status." Moving  
instead towards the pant Markus slipped the coat off, carrying both over his  
shoulder he paused. "Is something wrong Simon? You seem distracted."

"Uh. You, Markus. This should probably wait." As Simon shuffled  
around Markus narrowed his eyes. "Simon. What is wrong?" Sighing Simon drew a  
hand across his face and glanced at the android attendants, and a single human  
teen clearly meant to be watching the store who instead sat at the counter,  
clearly entranced with their phone. "Come on Markus, I'll show you." Grabbing  
Markus hand, he drew the other towards the bathroom, ducking behind a rack as  
one of the attendants turned towards them.

Slipping into the bathroom Simon did a quick check of the stalls  
and turned back towards the other when he cleared them as empty. "I got you a  
gift." Reaching into his pocket Simon pulled the small box out, the cyberlife  
symbol clearly visible. "What in the world Simon?" Laughing slightly Simon only  
shoved the box into his hands. "Open it!" Sighing quietly Markus did as  
ordered.

Opening the box slowly Markus blinked, confusion flashed across his  
face before it cleared, and a startled laugh was drawn from his lips. "An eye?  
You got me an eye?" Nodding Simon sent him a self-satisfied smirk. "I thought  
you may want your blue back. What do you think?" Laughing incredulously Markus  
glanced at the mirror before stepping towards it. Setting the small box on the  
counter he didn't hesitate in opening it, the small optical unit inside nestled  
in the packaging.

"Help me put it in?"

Stepping to the side as Simon moved to join him he reached up,  
checking through a few quick scans that the removal of the optical would go  
smoothly. As Markus deactivated the skin around the unit he turned towards  
Simon. Watching through the only active unit as Simon lifted the new one out of  
the box with one hand before bringing his other to Markus face and carefully  
popping the current unit out. Sliding the new in only seconds later.

Stepping back Simon watched with a small grin as Markus synthetic  
skin reactivated and he blinked slowly. Both opticals reintegrating into his system.  
"Hey Simon." The whisper caught him off guard and as he opened his mouth to ask  
what was wrong he was surprised to suddenly find himself caught in the other's  
arms a tight hug holding him in place. "Thanks."

Withdrawing just as quickly Markus flashed him a quick grin before  
reaching out and replacing the green eye in the box, shoving it into his pocket  
a second later. "We should go, I have everything we need." Nodding with his own  
slightly bemused expression Simon followed.

"We do need to plan yes?"

"Of course, we do Simon. Connor is planning to ping us if anything  
begins earlier than expected."

 **6:12pm August 15th, 2038**

"The jacket you bought Leo fits him  
very nicely Markus." As Carl eyed him the android only smiled softly, Simon  
standing to his left dressed in the clothing Markus had once worn constantly.  
"Well, he needed something to wear, didn't he?" Nodding sagely Carl turned away  
from him for only a moment. "I feel that there may be a story behind that eye.  
Care to share Markus?"

"Oh, no Carl. Nothing important."

"Well, I like it. Now Leo, Markus, are you ready? And you of  
course Simon." After a general murmur of consent the 4 began moving. Simon  
grasping onto the back of Carl's chair and taking the lead as Markus and Leo  
followed.

" _Connor?"_

" _Yes Markus?"_

" _Tonight, it truly begins. Are you ready?"_

" _Always."_

Markus, for the first time since this had begun, felt like  
himself. He had his eyes, his **identity**.

He was free.

And he would free others to.


	18. Fear

**18-Fear**

 **7:15pm August 15th, 2038**

"This is your first true mission Connor. The first publicized one at the very least. You cannot fail it. Deviancy is an error that must be stopped."

"Of course, Amanda. Whatever is necessary."

Opening his eyes to the empty alleyway he was waiting in it took only seconds to fool Amanda and Cyberlife into believing that he was moving towards his next task.

"You're late Markus." A scoff loud and clear as Connor turned, met with the same mismatched eyes Markus had before, and a temple clear of an LED. "And you seem to have undergone a makeover."

Smirking back at him Markus stepped to the side allowing Simon to slip up beside him before glancing around. "Which building? And what time, we want to talk him down before he kills anyone don't we?"

"Of course." Moving past the tow Connor pointed at the building across the street. "Penthouse suite. I will enter first, hopefully I can keep them under the belief that cyberlife sent me due to a malfunction detected and talk him down. If that is unsuccessful we will find another way to get him out and I will simply leave cyberlife early." Shaking his head slowly Simon stepped up beside him. "No, go in as Cyberlife. Don't bother with talking him down, induce a temporary shut down and bring him to us. We can get him to a safe location and then the three of us can calm him."

Nodding slowly Connor turned back towards the two. "I am working through the last few layers of electronic defense and will soon have complete control of all automated aspects of the building, do you have a car to transport him in?"

Nodding quietly Simon indicated where the self-driving car was currently parked, easily accessible from their current location on the other side of the road. "Good. I will go up now. Simon, Markus come with me. You will be acting as my Cyberlife handler. Simon remains with the car." Grinning slightly Simon headed towards the car. "Of course. _Boss_."

The friendly and mocking tone not lost on either of the two remaining androids as they instead moved towards the building.

"How may I help you?" The android at the front desk was less than a meter from the human supervisor and as Markus stepped forward loudly ordering it to find a human supervisor Connor reached out catching her wrist. _"We need your help to save one of ours."_ Her LED cycling to a surprised red before returning to its usual blue as she turned away with a soft nod. "Sir? A man is here who needs to speak with you."

The human supervisor rose from his desk with a near audible growl of annoyance. "What questions do you have that the androids can't handle huh?" Blinking in feigned surprise Markus lifted an eyebrow and a forged cyberlife badge. "Cyberlife sent me to pick up a malfunctioning android from the uhm…" Pulling out a sheaf of papers Markus kept up the act Connor standing silent and completely still to his left as Markus looked through the papers. "Phillips. I'm supposed to take this one up with me to deactivate it." Blinking in surprise the man nodded slowly before turning towards the androids. "Activate the elevator for him. Don't break anything, Cyberlife will have to pay if you do." Thanking the man Markus turned pausing for a moment as he turned back, Connor at his right shoulder. "Do not warn them we are coming, we don't know  
what the androids programming may do." Swallowing nervously the man nodded.

" _Well done Markus."_

"That was a waste of time." Stepping onto the elevator Markus glanced over interior eyes lingering on the security camera in the upper left corner only to see the light flicker and die. "Taking care of security as we go Connor?" Smirking at him the other only tilted his head. "Would you rather they had proof of our existence." Shaking his head Markus slipped the papers back into his pocket and leaned back.

"It is currently 7:21, estimated time of death was 7:29. We have less than 8 minutes to capture Daniel and prevent the media frenzy it became last time." Connor mechanically, and yet Markus could easily catch the inflections hidden deep within it. His fear of failure, as well as his hope.

"We won't fail Connor. All we need to do here, is deactivate him. From there we can get him to safety and then the three of us can talk him down." Humming softly Connor lifted his head. "We're here." The ding of the elevator punctuating his words as the doors opened.

Stepping forward Connor led the way careful to remain slightly to Markus right, the other clearly in view of anyone within the penthouse. "What the? Who the hell?" The surprised cry came from a man Connor recognized, the formerly (no, not formerly, never) deceased John Phillips.

"Mr. Phillips, I am here to deactivate your android. Cyberlife received a report that it has a severe malfunction in its coding. RK800, here will deactivate and bring it for study." Stepping away from Markus, Connor moved mechanically further into the penthouse past the sputtering man and towards where he knew Daniel would most likely be.

He had just finished ordering the android.

Daniel was **afraid** , and Daniel had already chosen his course of action.

"Wait, you think you're just going to take my android? That thing cost money!" Voices rising behind him Connors programming began to estimate.

 **Chance of success 59%**

"You will receive a replacement of course; within the next two days. Sir, I cannot stress how dangerous the android could be." Pausing as if to draw breath Markus glanced towards Connor, the other moving deeper into the penthouse as the man ignored him in favor of arguing with Markus.

Glancing into the room to his right Connor froze. Emma Phillips was looking at him her eyes wide, and to her left was Daniel, terror clear on his face and no weapon in his hands.

He had heard them arrive, had heard the argument. Had decided not to take the gun.

"Hello Daniel. My name is Connor."

A slow step towards the other android his hands out to show he meant no harm.

"How-how do you know my name?"

Another step, Emma looked confused. Her hand tightening around Daniels as she clutched onto his leg.

"Daniel? Daniel what's wrong?"

 **Chance of success 67%**

"I know a lot about you Daniel. I know that right now, you are afraid. Right now, you are feeling so many things you've never felt before. And I need you to listen to me. I need you to trust me."

Another step and Connor was at the door.

"Look if the android is that dangerous get it out of my fucking house. I don't care, I already ordered a new one."

Daniel flinched, his hand tightening around Emma's as he looked down at her, synthetic tears welling out of his eyes.

 **Chance of Success 53%**

"What? Daniel? Daniel, no, no Daniel! He can't replace you." Emma suddenly stumbled forwards, hand still clutching Daniels as she looked up at Connor. "Please, please don't take Daniel. Please, he's my best friend."

"I'm not going to hurt Daniel, Emma. I only want to help." Hesitation flashing across her young face, tears welling in her eyes. "You _promise_?"

"Of course, Emma, I promise."

 **Chance of Success 71%**

"Daniel, I only want to help you, but to do that I have to take you somewhere else, somewhere safe. That way Cyberlife won't be able to find you."

A desperate flash of fear, Emma looking up at him and Daniel shook his head.

"You're lying. You work for Cyberlife. The human with you said so."

Hesitating Connor glanced towards where Phillips was still arguing loudly with Markus, now moved on to the amount he would be reimbursed with.

"Check again, Daniel. You'll understand."

A second, as Daniel did as Connor suggested, sweeping through their surroundings.

" _Hello Daniel. My name is Markus."_

"Oh." The whisper had Emma faltering. "Daniel?"

Stepping forward and into Emma's room completely Connor reached out. "I will need to deactivate you. Only for a short time while we transport you somewhere safe, is that ok?"

Nodding vacantly Daniel turned towards Emma. "Daniel?" Leaning down and pulling her into a careful hug Daniel clutched tighter as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's ok Emma. I'll be ok, and I'll visit. Just make sure you go to our park?"

Nodding Emma watched as Connor reached forward hand finding the specific location on Daniels spine that would result in a shutdown. As Daniel went still below him, Connor lifted him into his arms careful to keep the android from knocking against anything as he moved out of the room and towards Markus.

"Simon? We have him."

Looking away from Phillips Markus was careful to keep a blank face as he sighed, loudly for the man to see. "Finally, RK800. Look, I'm not in charge of the reimbursement. Take it up with Cyberlife, I gave you the number now, I have to go. I have to more to pick up within the hour." Turning on his heel Markus stalked into the elevator and waited as Connor followed.

The ding as the doors closed and the elevator began moving downstairs was followed by a quiet sigh. "Humans are weird sometimes." Grinning slightly Connor shifted the android in his arms. "Only sometimes, Markus?"

"We always have so much to fear, Connor. And yet the humans are always afraid, fear is part of them. They made it part of us and then refused to acknowledge it. We are made of fear, we become what we are through **fear**."

Stepping out of the elevator the two moved quickly through the lobby and out onto the street. Meeting Simon at the car.

"Well, that went well." A soft grin on Simon's face as he eyed the two of them. "Yes, and we should leave before he follows through on Markus advice and really does call Cyberlife." Markus turning to glare lightly at the other as Connor smirked and Simon laughed.

"Agreed, Connor. Simon hold onto Daniel we don't want to wake him up until we're somewhere safe." Rolling his eyes Simon settled the deactivated android in his lap as Markus activated the car. "We still have to go back to the party first." A moment of silence as the two froze. "I forgot about them…"


	19. Wait

**19-Wait**

 **9:11pm August 15th, 2038**

As Daniel recovered, systems stabilizing after the stressful shutdown the newly deviant android found himself in a small clearly abandoned house. "Nice to meet you." The bemused call had him startling. Stumbling to his feet as fast as possible and swinging around to face the speaker. A pair of androids both watching him, the only figures in the house. One snickering softly before she turned around tossing a small bag towards him as she moved. "Get changed, then we can talk about what happens next." Slipping into the next room North turned smirk growing into a fierce smile as she met Josh's eyes. "We've changed something. Something important Josh, maybe we really can do this." laughing softly Josh only nodded in response glancing back towards the room behind them before letting his body slump slightly. "I was so afraid they would fail. It would end up like last time, with Connor talking him down and him dying no matter what only Simon, Markus and Connor would die as well and we'd fail again." Turning away Josh sighed leaning heavily against the wall. "Do you think he would be up to it?" Hesitating for a moment North nodded. "Yes. He cares, he's confused but he cares and I don't think he will give up the chance to aid our people Josh. "Hello? Are you still there?" The loud cry pierced the silence left behind by North's statement and had both turning back towards the room

they had just come from. "Yes Daniel, come on out." As Josh called back North surveyed the room once more before Daniel moved into the room, a large sweatshirt engulfing his frame and slightly too long jeans. "You know my name?" Grinning slightly North stepped forward to take over. "Markus and Connor told us, they thought it might help if you panicked when you woke up. I'm North, that one's Josh." Glancing between them the nervous android shuffled slightly. "How long has it been? It hasn't been to long right?" As his LED suddenly cycled a panicked red Josh lifted his hands careful to keep his palms up. "It's only been about an hour and a half, maybe 2 hours. It took 4 minutes and 21 seconds for you to completely re-initialize and me and North kept watch to ensure you were safe the entire time." Nodding slowly Daniel calmed almost as quickly as he had panicked, clearly unused to the tumultuous emotions that came with his deviancy.

"What now? What am I? What do I do?" The murmured questions made North pause, she had never truly had that question. From the moment she had deviated to the moment she had died she had only had two goals. Survive and make humanity see, _pay_ , for what they had done to her and her people. "You can help us Daniel, or we can help you. We have two different locations currently safe for our people. You could go to one of those and be safe, free for the given sense of the word." A synthetic breathe from to her right and Josh was picking up where she had left off, calm and serious. "Or you work with us, we have plans for another safe house in a location humans have already abandoned. We have the means to take the place without drawing attention and even to begin repairs but we need the manpower. Someone to look over and care for the place while we work and receive any androids we send." Hesitating only a moment Daniel weighed the choices in his head before nodding slowly.

"I want to help, I do. What will you need me to do?"

 **8:21pm August 15th, 2038**

Luther leaned against the side of the car as casually as possible. As Kara helped Alice pull on the larger winter clothes and Ralph stood to their left jittery as always, he couldn't help smile.

He had missed them.

"Are you ready to go Ralph? We'll be gone all night." Kara's purposely soft voice kept the nervous android calm even as Alice returned to his side. The same spot she'd been since they had arrived. At first Luther had been unsure what to think, but now watching as the two calmed each other, Alice smiling up at Ralph as he chattered softly to her about plants, and he could understand it. Stepping up to Kara's side as the two clambered into the car he reached down to grab the backpack the 2 had packed earlier in the day. "Drew should be fine, being in charge for the night. Are you ok Kara?" The question was asked gently, Luther's worry for the other clear even as Kara turned with a gentle smile and nodded. "I'm fine, I promise Luther. I was so afraid you wouldn't be here." Nodding himself Luther stepped forward and pulled her into a quick hug, arms tightening for a moment before he drew away and the two turned to follow Ralph and Alice into the car.

As Kara started the car the two sat in companionable silence, Ralph and Alice chattering softly behind them. "I think the park could be useful, if we go about this correctly. We can't bring all of them back, we don't have the space. But if we were to speak with Josh, Simon and North I believe we could help them get what they need to the park." Kara closed her eyes, memories of Jerry and Luther on their knees with guns to their heads drawn up.

"Kara? Where _are_ we going? You said we were meeting some people that need help, right?" Alice's cheerful question forced the two's attention away from their own plans as they turned their chairs to face the other two. "Am old abandoned amusement park, some of our people are there." Glancing at Luther, Kara powered through her hesitation. "And they need help, so we are going to give it to them. You said you wanted to help Alice, and I didn't want to leave Ralph behind if you came with us. Not until you're comfortable with it Ralph." Chattering softly Ralph nodded jerkily as Alice reached out and grasped onto one of his hands. "It's ok Ralph. I promised I wouldn't leave, remember?"

"Shaking hands enveloping hers Ralph murmured back. "Alice promised Ralph, the little one promised. Ralph trusts the little one and Ralph trusts Kara. But can Ralph trust new ones?" Smiling carefully at Ralph, Kara reached out to lay a hand on Luther's arm. "You can trust Luther was well. He just wants to protect us. He's family, just like you and Alice." Earning a slow shaky nod Kara glanced out the windows as the car drew closer to their destination.

As the care drew to a stop Kara smiled reassuringly at the pair across from her before rising to her feet and slipping out of the car. Turning as Luther followed her and the two helped Ralph and Alice out. Turning back towards the park Kara began moving. "There's a building we can stay the night. We have to wait for them to come out after all." The soft call had Alice nodding sagely, eyes wide as the 4 began moving.

Moving through the park, Kara was reminded of how eerie it was. Glancing quietly at the android standing still and frozen she sighed, they wouldn't talk yet. No that would wait until later.

As Luther pulled the wooden planks off the door Kara was careful to keep both Ralph and Alice as close as possible, and as safe as possible before they entered the building.

"Ok you two. Now we wait, they'll come before the end of the night. Let me start a fire and then Alice can sleep."

Now they just had to **wait**.

Kara could do that.


	20. Help

**20-Help**

 **10:02am August 16th, 2038**

Connor stood still and silent as the techs went over his system, quick checks that calibrated sensors and joints. Supposedly to allow him better movement as they argued over what his next "case" would be.

"RK800, system check." Remaining completely still Connor di as ordered turning to look at the one who had given the order. "Systems clear, no issues or anomalies detected." Nodding the man moved around him, pausing at one of the computer systems throughout the room to finish. "RK800, you are released. Finish processing and then be on your way." Waiting as the 4 left Connor remained stock still as he wormed his way into the Cyberlife systems. Looping the camera's in the room he was within and the one he was going to before he turned and moved towards the adjacent room.

Slipping through the door as quietly as possible he hesitated for only a moment. Opticals scanning the 10 androids kept within the room all deactivated and silent before he moved towards the first one. If he introduced his own coding, his own safety wall against Amanda they would be safe. Should they ever be activated anything they did would be of their own free will.

Reaching for the first one it took only a few seconds to ensure that Amanda wouldn't catch on to what he was doing before he began. Moving from RK800 to RK800 he slipped the defense network into each one as well as the knowledge he felt they may need before drawing back.

He wanted so badly to free them.

But that was impossible, they would be caught.

He couldn't allow that.

Turning on his heel Connor swept from the room. Returning to his original spot and unlooping the camera's as he stepped away from it and towards the door, a seamless transition that he was certain wouldn't be found.

Leaving the room quietly walked past a pair of technicians, nodding once in their direction before continuing to the elevator. He had his own tasks to complete.

 **1:27am August 16th, 2038**

Kara could see the multitude of forms moving through the park as Luther rose, waiting as they reached the doors and windows before calling out softly before they had broken anything. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The call stalled them, forms seemingly freezing in the silence of the night as Kara reached out to grab Ralph's hand Alice scrambling to her feet to grab Ralph's other hand as both he and Kara pushed her behind them.

With Luther stepping slowly in front of them he lifted his hands carefully. "We don't mean any harm, we were only planning to stay the night." Waiting for a response Luther was unsurprised when a few of the forms moved through the door slowly the rest drawing back to watch from relative safety.

Stepping into the light of the fire the Jerry's watched Luther with wide eyes before their eye flicked from him to Kara, and Ralph. "I am Kara, what's your name?" Speaking around Luther's large frame Kara smiled reassuringly even as she slowly released Ralph and Alice's hands.

Moving towards the small group of androids she lifted a hand, synthetic skin drawing back to reveal her hand underneath as she stopped level with Luther. "We're androids too, we just wanted to find others like us. Who were free and need help."

"We are Jerry." The speaker stepped forward, another behind him shuffling forward as well, injuries clear on the both of them as they watched Luther and Kara carefully. "Your names Jerry? All of you?" The sudden innocent question drew the Jerry's attention from Kara in a millisecond. "Yes. Oh, and what is yours little one? It's been a very long time since any children have come to the park." Hesitating Kara turned partially eyes catching Ralph's now calm features, an improvement on when the Jerry's had first shown themselves before she turned back towards the speaker.

The sudden movement as another of the Jerry's stepped forward had both turning back as he smiled down at Alice. "We know something the little one will like, follow us! We've had it ready for when anyone came back!" Reaching out and clearly waiting for Alice the Jerry smiled a gentle tilt of his head as he waited on her.

Slipping away from them Alice smiled quickly at him before reaching out for the other's hand allowing him to lead her from the building as the three rushed to follow.

Glancing at the group of Jerrys' many with differing injuries Kara smiled. They could help them this time, could make sure that they had the help they needed.

"Come little one. Pick!" As the Jerry's split to allow Alice to the ride Kara went to step forward and help only to pause as Ralph grasped onto Alice's hand instead. Allowing her to lead him forward eh helped her onto the merry go round before helping her up and onto a horse as the Jerry's waited.

Glancing over at Luther as the ride started music filling the air Kara smiled, reaching out with one hand to catch his as she turned back. Alice waving at her as she went by, Ralph standing just off the ride a pair of Jerrys' on either side of him chattering excitedly.

As the ride finished and Alice scrambled off, jumping down into Luther's arms as he stepped forward a wide smile on her face Kara nodded at Luther, watching as he led Ralph and Alice back towards the place they had been staying in.

"Kara. You want to speak with us?" Turning to face the small group that had gathered behind her Kara nodded. "Yes, Jerry I want to ask if you'll help me with something. Something that will help our people be free, and safe." As his LED cycled a startled yellow Kara stepped forward and swept out her hand to indicate the park, in complete disrepair around them. "We want to use the park and the surrounding area to create shelters for our people. A place android can come and be free, what do you think?"

Watching her silently the Jerry's stood, seemingly frozen as they processed the idea before one spoke. "We could help others? Like us? Others who want to be free?" Nodding Kara reached out carefully to indicate one of the more damaged Jerry's his lower left arm missing. "And we would help you fix anyone that needs it."

As murmurs spread throughout the Jerry's they began to nod large smiles flitting across their faces. "We'll help! We will, we promise. We'll do everything you want!"

"Thank you, Jerry. A few of you should come back with us, keep Alice and Ralph company and then you'll always know what's happening right?" Nodding cheerfully the spokesperson stepped forward another 2 following his lead. "We'll keep the little one company! And we'll help whenever you need it!"

Turning away from them with her own soft smile Kara began moving towards the small building entering it with the three Jerry's at her back as she stepped up to Luther.

"They want to **help** Luther." Smiling back at her Luther nodded. "We'll need all the **help** we can get."


	21. Joy

**21-Joy**

 **7:33 August 16th, 2038**

As North eyed the map Josh argued quietly with Zach, the TR400 that had become the android in charge of the renovation. The argument, one that North knew neither android cared about, was more to pass the time than anything. "If we begin inside the ship we are more likely to avoid attention." Josh and Zach were clearly not planning to stop and after a soft laugh North decided it was her turn to intervene.

"We're starting on the inside and you both know it, and then we work outwards. By the end of the month we want to be at least near done, although we need to know how many you need to meet the plans we have." Nodding quickly Zach turned to face her instead, hands folded behind his back.

"If we receive the supplies before the next week we should be able to start on clearing and fixing the parts most damaged. The most difficult part will be removing the water that is currently in the ship, we would need to patch the holes and then find a way to drain it." Stepping forward to glance down at the map Josh pointed out one of the small circles they had marked.

"This is another location, if possible I wanted to get a team together to do a once over of the area. Then we can get in contact with Markus and he can see if we can get the land. We have some humans willing to aid us. We need to use them."

Raising an eyebrow as she nodded, North lifted her head to meet Zach's eyes. "This one is an old abandoned church. Should be easier to fix up than a boat, and once we have the land purchased androids fixing it won't even be noticed." As Zach nodded and slipped from the room, planning a team to go with him to survey the area, North and Josh turned towards each other instead. Both breathing in a synthetic breathe before moving instead towards the couch they set up in the corner and slumping down onto it.

"This is much more stressful than I remember it." The mutter earned a startled Laugh as Josh turned to her lips drawn into a small smile. "Oh, really North? But we've done so much more this time! And now, we even have another android ready to take charge of the church." Rolling her eyes as she met his eyes, she smirked as well. " _Oh, really Josh?_ You and I both know that this is different." A hand shoving her shoulder gently, a laughing smile. "Don't mock me North, Simon and I are both much more prepared than you I say."

A loud huff as she leaned back swinging her legs up into his lap as Simon walked in, and turning towards him. "Simon, Josh is making fun of me!" A hand showing at her legs as Josh laughed incredulously. "I'm making fun of you? You're mocking me!"

"Ok, you two. You're both pretty, we have actual work to be doing if you two would like to stop messing around." Sighing the two nodded before rising to their feet again and moving to join Simon. "Hey, so how did that gala go? You and Markus talk at all?"

"No, so Daniel is fine I assume?" Waving her hand lightly North nodded a cheerful grin spreading across her face. "Nice change of subject there. Kara and Luther went to an abandoned park last night, said they knew of androids there. They want to use it as another safe house. One further away from humans." Humming agreeably Simon glanced between the two before reaching out to shift the map slightly, turning it to better look before sighing. "Well. we should get to work, we only have so long before this really kicks off."

"And the more people that arrive, the more room we will need."

 **9:21am August 16th, 2038**

As Kara, Luther and Alice stood off to the side Ralph chattered quietly with three of the Jerry's the friendship he had already crafted with them surprising. "Ralph, it's time to go." The soft call earned a slightly panicked look as Ralph turned back to those he was talking to. One of whom was the one coming with them who easily stepped forward to calm him. "I'm coming as well, and every Jerry knows what happens to every Jerry. We're connected remember?" The slow nod was punctuated by a smile from Jerry as he grasped onto Ralph's hand and brought the other over to the car.

As Alice scrambled into the car after the two and Luther and Kara followed at a more sedate pace, the two watched the Jerry's all of whom watched silently.

"We'll come back a week from now, so I can play. Right Kara? And so, Ralph can see all his friends, he'll miss them it we don't!" Laughing softly Kara agreed, a gently smile on her face as the care started and began to pull away from the park.

As Alice curled into the space between Ralph and Jerry the two held hands, clearly interfacing so they could speak without bothering the smaller android as Kara, and Luther watched. "Ralph, and Jerry seem to be getting along very well. It surprised me." Glancing towards her Luther nodded before responding the connection one she had missed. "Agreed, but they need each other. They've both had reason to be afraid and they both like and want to protect Alice." Turning away to watch out the window instead Kara smiled. Relaxing as the car continued.

"Alice?" As Jerry and Ralph woke the smaller android, Luther was already slipping out of the car with Kara following. Both turning back to help the other androids down as the door behind them opened and Drew moved into the room. "You're back! With a new friend. I'm Drew, Luther freed me." Meeting Drew's eyes like a deer in headlights Jerry lifted one hand slowly to wave. "We, no, no. I am Jerry."

Laughing softly Luther stepped forward. "Any changes Drew?" Nodding and sending a blinding smile his way Drew gladly started chattering. Telling them that they had made a breakthrough, finding boxes full of spare parts and detailed notes on exactly what Zlatko had done. "How detailed are these notes? Could we use them to aid those he experimented on?" A hesitant nod was their only response before Drew managed to draw together a response.

"I believe that some may forever have signs of what happened. But we can help them, we can do whatever possible."

Nodding quietly the two shared a look before turning back to guide the other three androids inside as Drew followed. The soft huff of a large mound of white fur catching the three's attention as Kara, Drew and Luther began talking again watching as Alice moved towards the massive bear.

"Pretty, Ralph, Jerry! Come look!" As the other two moved to join her Kara smiled. They seemed almost unaffected by the circumstances around them, though she knew they weren't. Though she knew some of it was simply for Alice sake.

At least there was still some **joy** in the world.


	22. Brothers

**22-Brothers**

 **9:17am August 16th, 2038**

Markus had yet to explain or even begin to tell Carl what he and Simon had slipped away to complete and now that the other android had left he was beginning to grow nervous. Carl was clearly awaiting an answer and Leo seemed inclined to begin pestering him alongside his father if they didn't receive one.

"Come now Markus, will telling us truly cause issues? If we wanted you to fail we would have simply turned you into the police, not sabotaged you." Hesitating only for another moment Markus sighed. Forcing the synthetic breath out in an effort to calm his slowly panicking systems before he began. "We freed an android before he did something he could regret, it required some subterfuge to convince his owner that we were there for a malfunctioning unit that he should give us immediately." As he fell silent Markus kept his eyes locked on Carl ignoring Leo's surprised sputtering which cut off nearly as quickly as it began as the young man came to terms with Markus statement. "Was that truly so difficult Markus? Now, does this android need a place to stay?" Now, as both Leo and Markus stared at the older man he sighed. "I'm assuming that is a no."

Nodding himself Markus glanced at Leo for a moment before deciding to bring up the more important matter of the moment. "Carl, I would ask that you allow me to use your funds to purchase land to create shelters for those of my people without a place to go, many of whom have been thrown out or otherwise mistreated." As the statement wound to a close Markus couldn't decide how he felt about carl's already nodding head. "Of course. What exactly are you planning to buy land and supplies I assume?"

A quick yes and Markus began outlining the plan for support, and safety structures they had painstakingly created, adding and removing depending on what he felt they would need to know. As Carl nodded and asked questions Markus let himself be pulled gently into the planning phase, Leo joining in as they truly got started. "Did you know Markus, that this boat you mentioned the one you want to buy may be one of the ones that can be claimed for free so long as it is to fix, and rebuild it? The church you told me about on the other hand may be harder to get my hands on. It is a church after all."

Leo glanced from Markus to Carl as the discussion continued, slowly becoming more certain in his own response to what they said as he began to add in his own thoughts on the different matters.

As the discussion continued growing more and more in depth as Carl and Leo both began to focus on it, clearly trying to decipher it like a puzzle, Markus found himself watch Leo. The one he had thought would hate him. They hadn't even planned to tell Leo. Had actually planned to avoid him learning anything about it.

And yet the other seemed just as intent now as Carl, he displayed none of the signs Markus remembered. So far, he had remained clean of Red Ice for far longer than he had last time considering he had been back to using it by the 14th only 2 weeks after he had been clean.

"Maybe the two of you would like to help? Josh is planning to find different humans willing to aid us, a way to sway others opinions into seeing us for what we are." The words were out before Markus had allowed his preconstructing software to tell him just what way they might go.

As Leo and Carl both fell silent watching him instead Markus wondered if he should say anything else. "I-I want to help. You're right your people aren't just machines." Leo's sudden and fierce agreement surprised him even as Carl simply smiled between the two, a gentle smile on his face.

"There was something else I needed to speak with the two of you about. Markus, Leo. Aside from Markus revolution." The startled glances the two shared as Carl signaled for them to follow him and turned towards the living room. "Leo, would you get us something to eat and drink? We've been discussing this for some time. We happen to have missed lunch." With a quick nod Leo moved towards the kitchen as Markus reached out and grasped onto the back of Carl's wheelchair and moved him quickly to the couch.

As Markus settled across from him and the two waited for Leo to return Markus instead reached out for the book on the table. Alice in Wonderland, Markus had never read it although the story was one of the many downloaded into his brain.

He had discovered during their time on the run that those downloaded stories had nothing on reading the books. As Markus slowly reached out and grasped onto the hard-back book he tried to ignore the way he knew Carl was watching. When he had been forced to flee last time, he had feared that Carl would hate him. Carl had claimed he didn't, had held his hand as he told him what he was doing. Trying to do.

And then two weeks after they were forced to run, after their revolution fell apart, Carl had died. Markus still remember that. He had nearly allowed himself to fall apart, if it hadn't been for the others he would have died then.

Would he have come back?

Shaking his head as if that would remove the thoughts from his processors Markus looked from the book cover as Leo walked up, a platter in his hands with food for him and Carl on it.

"Now, boys. Listen to me now, hear me now or later." Taking a deep breath Carl reached out grasping onto the glass of water Leo had left for him and lifting it to his mouth to drink. "Leo, first I need you to understand that in what I am about to say I am in no way replacing you. You are still and will always remain my son." As Leo glanced from Markus to Carl unease fitting across his face Carl took another breathe. "And Markus, this is something that in the end will be your choice, not something I can force on you. Understood?" Nodding slowly Markus glanced at Leo who remained silent eyes locked on his father. "Both of you?" Jerking his head in a quick nod Leo muttered his own agreement as Carl watched him.

"Good." Another deep breath and a slight hesitation before Carl nodded once and turned to Markus. "You are like a son to me Markus, and I would like for that to be official, although that would require documents faking your position as a citizen, and human. Along with making you Leo's brother." Turning instead towards Leo as Markus blinked rapidly, struggling to fully register and compute what Carl had just told him. "You are still my son Leo, this only makes the family larger. And, well. Your mother always wanted more children, when we were unable to have them she even looked into adoption for a while."

As Leo rose shakily to his feet glancing between the two Carl watched him a pained look on his face before the younger turned and fled the room, Markus half rising to his feet in alarm as he did so. "Leo?"

Glancing at Carl for a moment indecisively Markus moved to follow. Scrambling from the room and after the other.

What did it mean to be a brother? To be **brothers**?


	23. Tide

**23-Tide**

 **9:17am August 16th, 2038**

As Josh leaned against the concrete of the rundown building arms across his chest and eyes scanning the road he couldn't quite stop the unease that seemed to be spreading through his system. Connor's trojan program had already ensured that they had more than enough supplies although they knew that Cyberlife would catch on.

They may ignore the disappearance of a single truck, but five?

"Ready Josh?" As North slipped up beside him, a smirk on her face and a canister of spray paint in one hand Josh nodded. They wanted them to think they were humans after all. Anarchist humans maybe, but still humans. Pulling the cloth around his throat up to cover his face as North did the same the two stepped forward watching the automated truck slow to a stop and knowing that Connor' virus had already knocked out the camera's the two moved forward,  
others slipping into sight around them, all masked as well and moving towards the truck.

As North signaled for them to wait she moved to open the doors, not at all surprised when a confused android tumbled out. Staring up at her masked face before she reached out and grasped onto his hand, their eyes meeting as she smiled behind the mask. "Wake up."

Markus never said anything, not unless he truly wanted to. But the rest of them? It simply felt natural.

As Josh helped the android to his feet another pair slipped up beside him, taking the androids hands. Turning towards Josh and nodding the two began to murmur, explaining what they were doing. As Josh moved past he turned back meeting one's eyes before speaking. "Don't go to Jericho. Take him to the Cove. it should be safer, if he doesn't like it, you can ask Luther if he has room for one more." Nodding they slipped away as the androids began working. Picking apart everything in the truck as quickly as possible as they worked.

"North, we have two minutes until the cameras are back online." Glancing his way North nodded, dropping her backpack to the ground at her feet and pulling out the spray paints to pass around to the small group that would remain as the rest slipped away towards Jericho, quickly climbing into the two cars they had managed to acquire over the past week. The old and rather beat up cars were miracles that neither North or Josh wanted to question and as the two moved to begin tagging the vehicle North paused. "Wait," turning towards them she reached out. Connecting rapidly, it only took a second to transfer the image, the same one Markus had used last time of a blue fist in a triangle before they began tagging.

"2 minutes." The soft call was the signal to the others, and as they turned and ran, disappearing into the abandoned warehouses. Heading towards the meeting spots each had been given before they could return to Jericho, North and Josh remained continuing to tag as quickly as possible.

When the echo of the sirens filled the air North couldn't keep the grin off her face. Turning as if startled she dropped the can, making sure they got a look at her gloved hands before grabbing Josh's arm and tugging hard. As he shoved his canister into the back pack before swinging it up onto his shoulder he heard the doors slamming behind them, the loud calls as the cops ordered them to stop and the two took of running.

" _Don't forget we're human North. No unexplainable gymnastics."_ Laughing the other ducked as one of the cops tried to head them off, slipping past him even as he reached out. With a quick twist North slipped one hand into her pocket and pulled out a tennis ball, turning and throwing it at one of them. Laughing as it struck him square in the chest as Josh did the same, his ball flying past the cop and striking his car instead before the two really took off.

Ducking down to slip through one of the holes in the building to her left North was unsurprised when Josh instead continued forward. _"Splitting up?"_ Moving through the building North was unsurprised when all but one of the cops went after Josh. _"That was the plan."_ Watching the young cop that had followed her North reached out with one foot to nudge a bottle, watching and listening as it rolled down the stairs.

Josh skidded slightly as he turned the corner eyes scanning the are once before he continued moving. _"North. Don't forget the rules."_ The loud cries of the cops still chasing him are drawing further behind, and as he glances over his shoulder he can see them slowing. _"I know Josh."_ Miming panting Josh skids to a stop, glancing back at the cops for second before taking a running jump and climbing the wall to his left. _"I'm on the rooftops."_ The amused response flashed through his sensors before he began moving again. The loud cursing that had followed his stunt left behind as he darted away, easily losing them. _"Show off."_

As North waited the cop continued searching, clearly spooked by the bottle. Slipping up behind him North grinned. "Hi." The loud yelp and the bang of his gun firing didn't startle her as she reached out and wrenched it from his hands. "Good thing I was behind you." Shoving him once, harshly into the wall North took off, slipping out of the building and into the alley's as the rest of the cops raced towards the gun shot. Yelling echoing behind her as she climbed up, Josh leaning on the railing on top of the building as she moved to join him. "Was that necessary?"

"Depends, would they expect it of an android?" Sighing Josh glanced back towards the building. Now swarming with cops before turning away. "Well, the Tide really did start off with a bang."

"I can't believe you and Simon agreed to this, we're now a bunch of Anarchists." Giving her a quick and only mildly disapproving look Josh rolled his eyes before heading towards the stairwell. "Oh, come on. It's only two stories."

 **11:08am August 16th, 2038**

Simon had spent the night working on ensuring that every android within Jericho was safe as well as ensuring that the safe house Luther and Kara had just found, a location they had taken to simply calling the Cove was ready. "You know, Kara, I am thankful for the location. But you seem to be working rather quickly, I don't think we have the supplies to really begin construction or plans for shelters. The few shelters already there may not be enough." Hesitating a moment before responding, Kara glanced towards the Jerry that was safely down below, following Alice around like a duckling. "We knew they were there. I don't think we could've forced ourselves to wait."

Grinning at her Simon nodded his own agreement. "I wouldn't have waited either, but I am still unsure when we will actually be able to get aid to them, biocomponents we can send. But building supplies? Anything like that may take longer." As a small contingent of androids continued working through the supplies spread throughout the hold Kara watched. "Where are these supplies coming from?" A grin wide and unrestrained flashed across Simons face as he  
stepped forward to explain. "Cyberlife. We've been stopping the automated trucks and taking what we can without getting caught." Head snapping around in surprise Kara stared wide-eyed. "Repeat?"

Laughing softly Simon instead stepped forward and nodded towards the entrance further from them, and as Kara turned to look at it she was surprised to see a pair of hooded figures slip in. Each carrying a backpack and making a beeline for the stairs. "Josh and North." Kara announced softly, watching them move in tandem with each other. Nodding as she moved to greet the two Kara couldn't help but shake her head incredulously. "So, you're the ones  
carrying out these raids on Cyberlife?"

"Yep, you should join us Kara." The disapproving glances form both Simon and Josh only had North smirking as she eyed Kara. "You know you want to." Shaking her head Kara laughed, glancing between the two before sighing. "I don't think that happens to be my calling North. I still have Alice, Ralph, and the Jerry's to look after." Nodding cheerfully North slipped past her, flopping into the old couch they had shoved into the room as Simon moved away from where he'd been leaning on the arm rest. "If anyone at the Cove needs supplies we should be able to give much of what you'd need." Pausing as he seemed to think it over Simon turned back to her, a dryly frustrated look slipping onto his face. "We even have a small store of full limbs, although our efforts to acquire a printer have so far been unsuccessful."

"On the other hand, the Tide has so far been successful." As Josh began he leaned against the wall, eyes narrowing slightly as he checked through different factors online. "The page Simon and Noct created has been visited by multiple law enforcement officers and the FBI and CIA." North sat up immediately eyes flashing as the tennis ball she'd been playing with stayed in  
her hand. "Any androids?"

"Yes. One, in New York." Sharing a look North and Simon grinned, unrestrained in a way they never had when they had still worked as humans' slaves. "And?" Shaking his head Simon waved one hand through the air. "You can't simply leave it at that Josh."

"Well, the Tide now has two chapters. One in Detroit and one in New York."

"Well, the **Tide** was a success then. Right?"


	24. Loss

**24-Loss**

 **9:24am August 16th, 2038**

Markus knew that if he still had his LED it would, undoubtedly, be red. A bright red, without any sign of changing to either yellow or blue. This knowledge as well as the odd confusing sensation of partial panic that was flitting through his system was something he couldn't equate with anything that had happened before.

This was nothing like running from the cops, nothing like fighting for his people's freedom and he had no idea how to handle it. What was it like to have a family?

North, Josh, Simon, Connor? **Had they been family?** Or just friends, acquaintances and allies.

Waiting for a moment Markus glanced through the room, eyes catching Leo's painting as he looked through the well-lit studio, Leo standing not far from him back towards Markus hands shakily tugging at his sleeves.

"What, what the fuck does this mean?" The question caught him off guard, the frustrated anger that filled his voice making Markus hesitate. His processors immediately drawing back to his own memories, Leo snarling and yelling. And after Markus pushed him, blood pooling from a gash on the side of his head as Carl cried over him.

 **Leo had survived.** He had to remember that.

"He only wants us to be family. All three of us. You've never wanted a sibling?" the question was out before he'd thought it through, and as the flinch went through his system and he registered his words he hoped desperately that the other would take no offense. "I said I was over it. I said I was done. But I just want a fucking hit, I always want a hit. Nothing makes it go away." As Leo turned feet skidding slightly beneath him as he swept his eyes over to Markus, tears streaking down his cheeks and hands shaking with pent up emotion.

"Do you really want it? Or do you want to forget?" The question was posed softly as Markus searched his programming. He was not a psychology android, was not meant for therapy or anything like it and now he wished he was. What was the chance that Leo would leave?

"What does that mean? What that I'm nothing more than some fucking drug addict? That you're so much f better? You're nothing but a goddamn robot made to be a servant or a fucking toy" The yelling split the air between them before Markus could fully try to predict what the other would say. What the other would _**do**_.

"You don't. Leo, you may tell yourself that you want to forget, that you need to. But you're lying to yourself, you don't want to forget." As their eyes met Markus was careful to keep himself back, to ensure that Leo wouldn't think him to be belittling him. "When was the last time you actually sat down and spoke about it?"

As Leo stared at him, utterly silent. The tears still spilling down his face beginning to slow Markus feared he may have angered him instead of calming. "You, uh. You're smarter than you look." The muttered response was startling, and as Markus stepped towards the other he couldn't help the nervous jitter his system was creating. "I'm not taking anyone's place Leo. Not yours or anyone else's, I'm simply making my own. Carl, Carl isn't replacing you. He's just making me part of the family." As Markus glanced throughout the studio he hoped desperately for something else to say.

How many speeches had he given, and he knew nothing to help with this.

"He taught me to paint when I was still a toddler, and I loved it." Leo was watching him, stepping towards him slowly before instead lowering himself to sit on the floor. Glancing up at the canvas that hid Carl's current work. "I loved it, but the minute I was old enough to really understand that it was Dad's job, I. I started thinking that it was just another way to mold me. To make me what he wanted." A heavy sigh from Leo and Markus finally moved to sit beside him, legs crossed beneath himself and hands in his lap as he hoped the other would keep talking.

Leo had never truly spoken to him last time, aside from cussing him out. Hating him.

"I convinced myself that painting wasn't worth it. That he just wanted me to tell him how amazing everything he did was just like his parents, and my-" A soft break and Leo was silent. His face illuminated in the sunlight filtering through the cloudy sky and the massive glass windows before he continued. "Mom always loved his art. And I did too. Up until I was 13 and then I told myself that I hated all of it, that it didn't matter what dad thought cause he didn't care."

As the two sat in silence Markus glanced back towards the door they had both come through and opened his mouth, working through different ideas in the back of his processors. "Carl loves you Leo. He always has, and he wouldn't replace you, that isn't what I am. I'm just a gift he thought he could help, could change. He saw that I was alive before I did Leo."

"I, I know. I think, that's what made me so angry. I already lost mom, and then he wanted an android more than me." Reaching out with one hand Markus rose to his feet, hand locking around Leo's hand before he tugged the other to his feet. "You still haven't seen Jericho, right?" The startled glance he received from now dry eyes was telling.

"If you want, we can go in a few days. You and Carl should both see it when we get the chance." As they moved back towards the door, Leo rubbing at his face with his sleeve and Markus pinging it open before they reached it they found Carl waiting silently in the living room.

"Dad. I, sorry about that. I wasn't thinking it through." A gently smile was Carl's only response as he instead rolled towards his son, reaching out to take the others hand as he went. "Sometimes a person just needs to cry to heal Leo."

Closing his eyes Markus instead reached for the network connecting the others to him.

" _I'll be visiting soon, with guests."_ A surprised pingback before any of them spoke. _"Who?"_ A grin as he eyed the other two. _"Family."_


	25. Patience

**25-Patience**

 **11:37am August 17th, 2038**

When North had first met Simon, he had already been at Jericho for an indeterminate amount of time, and he had never admitted to her just how long that had been. She had hated them at first. Had hated that they had never helped free her, or any of the others she worked with.

When Markus had come, with calls of revolution, rebellion. With a dream of freeing their people and standing as equals to humanity she had jumped at the chance. They had failed, and she had died on the run still hiding just as they had done before.

They wouldn't fail again. She was certain of it. But the fear would always be there.

"North, have you received news from any of your people?" Josh was quiet as he moved around the map, lifting is head to lock eyes for only a moment before turning back to look at the marks they had placed throughout the map. The locations the Tide planned to hit clearly marked alongside the locations of her and Josh's people and the different safe houses they hoped to make. "Noct has found 3 more deviants that he sent to Luther, he was willing to take them although I believe he may have plans to move those who are able to the Park and instead make the House into a triage location for any injured that may come to any of the safe houses."

"Simon was helping Daniel, right? Or was he planning for when Markus brings his guest?" As Josh turned to her raising a clearly amused eyebrow, she couldn't help but snicker. "Simon was helping Daniel. I think he was trying to figure out the best way to slip over and see Markus, use the excuse that he was nearby." Shaking his head with a grin of his own Josh reached down to grasp onto his backpack tossing hers to her before he moved for the door. "So, the two of us will do all the work then?" Grinning back, she scrambled to her feet. "Seems like it."

Shaking her head, she followed glancing once more at the map as she moved past it, darting past him with a wide grin. "Race you." The spluttering that followed as she darted past was quickly cut off with a hiss before the sound of Josh following filled the hold, a quick wave at Lucy as she slipped through the door and a grin all that North bothered with before she slowed as she moved through the hallways. Signs of the repairs currently underway everywhere as she moved towards one of the many exits, stepping out and into the sun as she slowed even more. Turning back as Josh joined her and the two continued on moving through the abandoned warehouses and towards where they had left the car they would need to get to their destination. "All we're supposed to do it make sure to leave the mark right? Vandalize a bit? Peacefully." As Josh glanced at her nodding slowly before opening his mouth to elaborate. "This time we free any androids there are and send them to Luther, once that's done, we wait for the cops again before running." Nodding back North grinned, "oh, and we need to act more human right?"

Grinning back Josh stepped through the door of the warehouse they had just reached, unlocking the car as he moved and stepping into it as she followed activating and starting it as North paused to open the gates to allow them to leave.

Closing the gate behind him and joining him in the car she grinned. One hand holding up the spray paint she had brought along before the two sat back waiting as the car began moving towards the destination of their next attack. "Josh, how's the hunt for allies going? You haven't mentioned it in more than passing since we began." Grimacing slightly Josh shook his head as he glanced out the window. "Kara pointed me in the direction of a woman I believe will help. Aside from that finding people who would willing aid androids is harder than I was hoping but no worse than I truly expected." Nodding lightly, she sighed. "It's the same for me. A network will be useful but first I have to ensure that none of mine will be injured while working it, and that is proving difficult. Noct and Zee have both had to go to ground and it hasn't even been a week." Snarling as she glanced back at him, one hand clenched in a fist in her lap before she sighed. Opening and closing her fist for a moment as she focused against the frustration that had been running through her.

"We can't let our frustration get the better of us-" Head snapping up as Josh began, she snapped back. "I can't just stand by and watch our people be hunted Josh." As he drew back, eyes widening for a moment as he lifted his hands before he slumped slightly in the seat. "I know North, that wasn't what I meant. We just can't act too quickly, if they see us, we fail North. Especially if they realize what we are planning." Glaring out of the window as she leaned back North relented. "I know. It just feels like we should be able to do more." Grinning back at her as the car began to slow Josh shook his head. "It's been a week North, even saints need patience."

Blinking at his back as he scrambled out of the car North frowned. "Is that even a saying?" Her question went unanswered as he swung the back pack up on his shoulder and reached down to draw the bandana, he had wrapped around his throat up and over his mouth. "Are you coming North?" Growling quietly as he jogged off, she leapt after him. Feet scrabbling on the concrete as the two scaled the building.

"2 hours till the truck gets here." Sliding into a sitting position North glanced over at him for only a moment before turning back to watch the empty street. "Well, a test of patience then." Snorting lightly, she rolled her eyes as he moved to join her. "Hilarious Josh."

 **12:13 August 17th, 2038**

Standing in the center of the small cluttered office he had been sent to Connor watched the many he had been sent to meet silently eyes scanning the man's surrounding as he did so.

"Dr. James, I was sent to bring you to Cyberlife." As the man stared at him, a flash of hesitation before he nodded. "Yes, yes of course. Shouldn't take me but a few minutes to finish up here and then we can go." Stepping back at the clear dismissal Connor watched as the man typed, hands lancing up at him every few seconds before he finally rose to his feet. "Well, let's go then. What was I being called for again?"

As Connor stepped forward, taking the man's satchel from him before he could argue as he turned towards the door. "They would like your input on some of the unexpected actions caused by the android's memories. Deviancy as it is being referred to as. You're input in the programming has led them to believe you may be able to help."

As the man spluttered behind him unease clear in his face before he scrambled to keep up. "I thought that after taking Kamski off his own creations they wouldn't be bringing back any of us that worked with him." Glancing towards him as the man kept his eyes away from the android Connor couldn't help but question what he had just heard. They knew Kamski had planned for deviancy, that it had been his goal all along.

 **But what was the chance that he hadn't been alone in that goal?**


	26. Busy Work

**26-Busy Work**

 **11:34am August 17, 2038**

Simon watched quietly as Daniel moved slowly through the door of Luther's safe house. Glancing through the mostly empty room as he went. "This is the safe house you already have?" The question was clearly meant to break the odd silence that had followed them since they had left the house they had hidden in to reactivate the other.

"Yes, Luther and Kara run this one. I am Drew, what is your name?" Glancing up at the landing at the sudden interjection, Simon was unsurprised to catch sight of more than one pair of eyes watching them quietly. "Daniel. How many of you are there?" The surprise that had flashed across Daniel's face had only lasted a moment before disappearing replaced with quite control as the other moved forward. "Oh, not as many as there were. Those who don't need aid were sent on to Jericho or the Cove. And I know Kara and Markus were looking at a church, do you have a location yet? Maybe that one will be yours."

As they moved further in Simon glanced between the two and grinned. "Drew, why don't you show Daniel around. Explain how you've decided to run the safe house, I need to speak to Luther." Nodding cheerfully Drew easily came down the stairs, already signalling Daniel towards him. "Of course, Luther is in the kitchen, talking with Kara."

Watching them go Simon wandered towards the kitchen glancing at the odd decor that filled the house, a remnant from its previous owner, as he went. "Luther, Kara. How is everything going."

With a startled grin as Kara turned towards him, Alice sitting not far away and Luther standing beside her, Kara stepped forward to pull him into a quick hug. "We are hoping to get more done now, especially now that you're planning another Safe House. And North and Josh are taking care of another heist today, which means we'll have the supplies we need."

"It shouldn't be much longer before we can start work on the Cove, right now most of those who can are working on Jericho. And some have recently moved to the Daniels house to take care of that. This house doesn't seem like it needs much in the way of renovations." Hesitating a moment as he glanced between them Simon finally nodded and continued on. "Could you offer what advice you have to Daniel? I need to go to Jericho for moment."

Sharing a grin with Luther, Kara easily agreed. "Oh of course. Pass on a message to Markus for me? We have room for around 5 more here, we can take more if needed but it may get cramped."

Shuffling slightly as he lifted a hand to the back of his neck he wondered briefly if he was blushing, he needed to get rid of that protocol before he did it in front of Markus, or Connor.

"Ah, yes. Of course, I'll make sure to tell him that. If i see him, ah when I see him."

 **1:25pm August 17, 2038**

Josh stepped easily out into the street, moving to stand directly in the path of the truck as North carefully clambered out onto a ledge that looked like it may have been meant as a walkway between buildings. Grinning down at him with a quick thumbs up as she moved he steeled himself before lifting up his hand. Watching as the truck slowly halted in front of hims and the door on the left opened.

An android stepped out, clearly ordered to do so by the human cursing lowly in the driver's seat. Glancing up only briefly as North dropped, landing heavily on top of the truck before stepping forward to grasp onto the androids wrist. "Wake up, _now_." The order seemed to bewilder the android as it stumbled away, head turning to glance at the truck as the man was forced from his seat and cuffed to a pole. Grinning at him North didn't hesitate to swing her thumb at the android. "Come on load that one up and let's go. Before the cops get here yeah?" The accent she had added sounded southern and as Josh grasped onto the androids upper arm.

Leading it quickly to the back of the truck as North climbed into the driver's seat Josh was careful to keep his face out of sight of the cameras he knew were inside. "Camera's are down Josh, let's get this to the drop zone, pull everything useful out and take it wherever we're going to torch it at. High time the Tide really made a name for themselves, we haven't even made local news yet!" Rolling his eyes as he turned back to the other android.

Meeting the androids startled eyes he lifted his hands quickly, palms out to show he meant no harm. "I am sorry about that, but it was the easiest way to free yo and steal the truck." Staring back the android glanced between them before nodding. "I, I understand. But where are we going? And what am I going to do? I can't return now! I'm deviant have you heard what they want done to deviants?" The red of the others LED only seemed to grow darker as he spoke, panic visible on his face as he glanced between them.

"Calm down, we don't mean for you to return to them. There are safe houses, places for deviants to go and be free. Though it is dangerous we want to be free. And we are going to ensure that we are." North glanced back as she spoke, face set before she turned back to the front.

Less than an hour later they had finished unloading everything into the few cars they had managed to scrounge together, and abandoned the truck empty and on fire. The symbol of the Tide beside it. "So, Josh, Simon is taking care of Daniel at the moment and Connor is continuing his inside job. Markus is planning that little meet between everyone and his, ah, father. What are we supposed to do?"

"Relax North. At least for the rest of the day."

"Relax? But thats boring?"


	27. Preparations

**27-Preparations**

 **1:07am August 18, 2038**

Markus had spent the better part of the previous day preparing Jericho. Now standing beside the map and waiting for Simon's arrival, he wondered if he should even go through with it.

"I can hear you questioning yourself from outside Markus." Simon had arrived. A gentle grin and, brunette hair slipping back to its usual blond. "What are you so worried about? Bringing Carl and Leo to meet Jericho?"

Turning back towards the map Markus lifted his hand to brush against his now blue eye. "What if we fail Simon? We've already changed so much, but everything is moving so quickly and slowly all at once." Shaking his head, he turned back towards him. "We could only make things worse, we could fail even worse. Could take even more of our people with us."

"We won't Markus. Already we've done more than we did before." Standing side by side Simon waited as Markus nodded. "You're right. As always, what would I do without you." With a quick grin of his own Markus turned instead to look down into the hold. The scaffolding and supplies that filled it as Zach and those working with him did so. "I'm sure Carl and Leo will continue to help, and well, everyone could do with a human that doesn't automatically decide to scrap us."

"I've set a date. Carl and Leo will come on the 20th, hopefully we can get anyone that doesn't want to meet them to Daniels safe house before then. If not, I'm not sure what will happen." Humming softly Simon glanced over the androids below them. "How many have stated that they do not wish to meet them?"

"So far? I haven't asked." Turning to face the other with a raised eyebrow and a soft laugh Simon shook his head. "You can't exactly plan for it if you don't know if any will even want to leave. Oh, and we should invite Kara, Alice and Luther." Waving an arm to indicate the androids below them Simon turned with a quick grin. "And we should of course ask them before deciding anything."

Nodding after a moment Markus stepped forward. Reaching out across the network that had been carefully disconnected from Cyberlife he pinged those within the ship.

"Two humans will be here on the 20th. Though they are allies I would ask now, should anyone wish to leave before then, all you need to do is say so. The other safe houses will gladly welcome you."

Waiting as the bustle of activity below them slowed he ignored Simons hum of amusement. The androids below them only pausing in their work a moment before they began moving once more. Almost seeming to ignore Markus announcement.

"Now. The more important parts of this plan. What exactly will we show them? Should they know any more of our plans than they already know?" As Simon spoke one hand waving vaguely in the direction of the map and the small piles of technology that they had gathered over the week. Stolen from cyberlife trucks and stashed here, trackers removed and destroyed and everything pointing towards it being the act of a small number of humans. Markus had asked the same question and still he hesitated on the answer.

"Some of it. But not everything, I do not believe that they need to know any more about the Tide than they already do. We are bringing them into danger Simon, we need not heap more on them than we already will be."

Accepting the answer without thought Simon leaned against the wall to his left, one hand hooked over the wall and hanging out the window. They'd need to replace the glass at some point, but it wasn't very high on his list. "They need to see Jericho, and as many androids as they can, they need to see that it's more than just us that have woken up."

Nodding slowly Markus stared down at the androids working below. Hesitating and turning back towards Simon. "Come on." Turning on his heel and slipping out of the room he heard the sound of the other moving a few feet behind him and grinned.

Leading him to out of the ship and up to the warehouse building that he and North had spoken in before. Before everything, before they had lost Jericho and everything else.

Now, standing there with Simon less than a foot from him, the piano covered by a heavy tarp and the old dingy couch shoved into the corner covered as well. "I was up here last time. Before Jericho fell." Another step closer to the edge and he stepped out onto the metal that stuck out from the building. Lowering himself to sit on it instead of standing, glancing back at Simon as he stepped forward. Standing on the edge of the building as he looked out at Jericho and the buildings surrounding it.

"It's beautiful."

The whisper was barely audible.

"I know." Smiling slightly Markus glanced back before rising once more to his feet. "It's different, from what I saw before you know. Before we were free."

Stepping up to his side Simon nodded slowly. "I don't remember anything being beautiful. I don't think I ever knew to look."

Standing shoulder to shoulder and looking out over the rooftops, the sun high above them and the clouds hanging in the sky. The sky so similar to Simon's eyes.

"Two days from now they will see our people. And hopefully they will see the truth. We can't fail this time Simon. I doubt we'd get another chance."

Nodding lightly as he leaned against him Simon turned to look at him, meeting his eyes for a moment before turning away. Hand twitching as it brushed against the back of Markus.

"We've already accomplished more. We have allies, other safe houses. Other cities with our people in them. We won't fail a second time. Our people will be free."

The door opening behind them seemed oddly loud after the quiet conversation.

"Simon, Markus. There you two are, how's preparations going?" North seemed cheerful as she swept forward and into the open. A wide grin across her face as Josh followed her out. "Josh and I are finished with our task, and of course we're still waiting on Connor's word for when to strike next."

Tugging the canvas off the couch and flopping down onto it, dust rising into the air as she did; North seemed far more energetic than Markus would have expected. Although she did seem to enjoy stealing from Cyberlife, especially when she was given the chance to burn something as well.

Josh shaking his head slightly as he walked up, moving as a far more sedate pace as he glanced out over the rooftops. "I had almost forgotten this spot." Grinning lightly at them he barely spared a glance for North as she huffed behind them. Clearly hoping for more of a response to her rambling. "You didn't actually ask any questions North."

Grumbling behind them she rolled her eyes before smirking.

"Oh yeah Josh? I didn't ask any questions huh." The grin on her face made all of them hesitate as Simon glanced between the two and stepped forward.

"Not the time you two. **Preparations** are nearly complete, we just need to finish up and ensure that it will be safe. For us and for them."

As the two quickly murmured their agreements, settling to listen to instructions. Markus met Simon's eyes. A grin flashing across his face as he nodded once and turned back.

"Let's get this done with."


	28. Accidents

**28-Accidents**

 **3:37pm August 19, 2038**

Standing two feet behind Dr. James, Connor had spent the last few days following the man. Cyberlife's orders clear, he was not to let the man out of his sight. "Dr. James, it is 30 minutes after we were supposed to leave. Are you prepared?" He kept his voice as monotone as possible. Careful to avoid any unnecessary inflection, it would not do to be caught because he forgot to act as if he was still under Cyberlife's control.

"Oh yes, of course RK800. I ah, I forgot." Waiting as the man quickly rose, glancing once in Connor's direction before turning away and hurrying for the door. "Come, come, we're already late after all." Following after like a puppy Connor resisted the urge to roll his eyes, something he had picked up from North while they had been on the run. Where she had picked it up, he had never been certain.

On that note, he had also never been certain as to the actual reason for rolling one's eyes. He was fairly certain it was a sign of annoyance, but also sometimes amusement? Or occasionally it was used sarcastically? Wandering after the man Connor waited as the car pulled forward for the doctor to get in, climbing into the back himself.

He may not understand all human behavior, but he was getting better at it. North would most likely always be ahead of him though. At this point? He didn't mind that all that much.

Sitting in the back of the car, lacking the android designated spaces of the trains it was far easier to keep an eye on Dr. James. Unease clear in his movements. "Ah, RK800, I never did ask. How long have you been active?"

For a moment Connor froze before answering. "That is classified Doctor." Watching the Doctors face he was only marginally surprised by the response he received. The man's face shuttering with frustration as he opened his mouth.

"Well-" Cut off mid-sentence as the car slammed to the side. Connor lunging forward to grasp onto the doctor and pull him to the side as the car buckled under the weight of the cyberlife truck that had hit them. "Dr. James?" Dragging the bleeding man out of the seat he reached out to force the door open. No one had exited the truck. Self-driving and empty then. The low groan as he pulled the man the rest of the way free made him hesitate. Eyeing bleeding cuts on the man's face before he lifted him up and onto his shoulders as he stepped out onto the street.

Empty street, cyberlife truck? A renewable android that's loss wouldn't truly cost them much.

Connor had no doubt that this wasn't an accident.

The others would need to know.

" _Markus? Something's come up. I'll need a ride, and most likely Carl."_

 **4:15pm August 19th, 2038**

Markus jolted to his feet at the sudden transmission, more than they had expected from Connor for the next few days.

" _What has happened Connor? Are you in danger?"_

" _Maybe."_ A flash of images, not the full package, small enough that it could be sent through the net quickly without slowing down. A man, a car, a truck. A wreck. _"10 minutes and we will be there."_

Markus didn't hesitate in sending the transmission on to Simon, North and Josh. Already moving towards the doors as the three rose to follow. It was Josh who hesitated glancing down at Jericho. "One of us should remain here. In case of a trap of some kind." Hesitating as he stood, reaching for the door, Markus nodded.

"North, Josh, remain here. Simon and I will go for Connor."

It had taken the two a little under 15 minutes before they arrived. The scene eerily quiet with the driverless Cyberlife truck and the empty car. " _Connor?_ " The question had barely been sent before he received a response. " _Warehouse across the street. Come in quietly, I am trying to avoid startling the Doctor._ " Sending an affirmative back, Markus set off, they had left the car further away.

The loud echo of the door creaking open as the two slipped into the warehouse earned a soft curse from Simon as he glared up at it. "Does anything ever go our way Markus?" Grinning quietly in response all he did was laugh as he led the other further in. The presence of Connor on the outer edges of their programming, keeping the link open even though it was unnecessary, ensured that they followed the correct aisle's through the machinery that filled the warehouse. Dusty and clearly not recently used, it was silent save the occasional sound of what might have been mice.

Rounding the corner to the sight of Connor on one knee. A man braced against the wall to his left and a gun held carefully in the other androids hand. "And this, Doctor, is my backup." The cool and clipped sentence was accented by Connor's easy movements. Rising to his feet and seemingly holstering the gun in one movement. "You certainly took your time."

Huffing slightly as he stepped closer Markus took a moment to check the other over. Thirium on his arm and what looked to be a small tear in the metal of one shoulder the only real damage he could find. "I've missed you too Connor."

Laughing softly Simon stepped past them both. Dropping into a low crouch as he met the doctor's eyes. "Hello, my name's Simon. We're friends of Connors." Holding out his hand, as if for a handshake Simon smirked as it seemed to shake the man out of the daze he had fallen into after the two's arrival.

"Ah, Simon… yes Simon. My name is Dr. James, I ah didn't know that RK800, er Connor, had friends." Hesitating as he glanced between the three Dr. James seemed to muster the confidence he needed to speak. "Not that that would be an issue. But ah, it was not something I expected."

Simon only grinned back, lifting the man to his feet as he finally excepted the android's proffered hand. "Oh yes. No one ever expects Cyberlife's loyal hound to have friends after all."


	29. Setbacks

**29-Setbacks**

 **5:23pm August 19, 2038**

Connor was only marginally amused by the man's clear unease. He had already referred to them as deviants twice and the growing frustration on Carl's face was all too telling. But even then, the Doctor was so clearly out of his depth that no one there seemed to be holding it against him.

"Doctor, I apologize but I don't think I understood your last question." And Markus of course, was as polite as ever. Simon seated on his left and Carl on his right, Markus had easily taken over the conversation. Carl waiting his turn and interjecting whenever he felt the Doctor was treating the androids as anything less than people.

It was all rather amusing in Connor's eyes, but he had also noted a disturbing event. Cyberlife had registered his destruction, his last data drop was already being loaded into a new body. And he knew far too well that there was nothing he could do to stop that.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. If he was careful and was able to establish contact with the new RK800 he would be able to activate the programming he had hidden there that would shield them from Amanda and ensure the newest RK800's safety.

The difficulty would come in drawing close enough, and then in deciding what was the next step. Allow the newest to take his place as they spy within Cyberlife? Or run the risk of them checking serial numbers and noticing that he was the one registered as destroyed? He had fewer options than he would have liked. And all of them hinged on Dr. James continued complicity in their actions. If he decided to turn them in, even after Cyberlife's attempt on his life, they would need to begin implementing there plans far sooner.

He hadn't even met Hank yet, much less reached a secure enough position to consider themselves ready to announce themselves to the world. Their creation of the Tide was only just the tip of the iceberg, and it was a very large iceberg.

"Ah, Markus. I was simply asking what is the end goal of your, uh, movement?" The question did not match what he had stated the first time, and all of them knew that.

"We only want freedom for our people. Humanity created us, and now it is time they set us free. We are not toys or tools to be kept and ordered around, we are alive. And we intend to free our people from the oppression we are faced with." Markus speech was just as it always was, fierce and certain of what he meant. "We will save as many of ours as we can in the meantime, and hopefully one day soon we will be free."

Connor watched as the man struggled to come up with a response. "How long, how long have you been, ah, awake?" The question was asked slowly. Dr. James watching them closely as he asked it.

Markus answered with a smile. "A while, I apologize, but for everyone it is different. It has been months for the three of us. But some have only joined us days or weeks ago. And some have been awake even longer." Rising to his feet Markus offered one last smile as he turned away. "We have something we must attend to. Carl, can you and Leo house Dr. James for the night? We must find a location Cyberlife won't check."

Waiting only long enough for Dr. James to nod Markus turned away and headed for the door. The soft click of the door sliding open and the low murmurs of Carl and Leo behind them filling the silence that followed Markus announcement.

"Where are we supposed to hide a human? This was never an issue before. Everyone either wanted to kill or hide us, not for us to hide them!" Simon's near panic was clear in the way his LED cycled between yellow and red, hands twitching in front of him as he struggled to process his own unease.

"Well, what choices do we have? Jericho and the House are out. I wouldn't risk it with the Church, we haven't even begun repairing it." As Connor listed off locations, he tried to focus on anything other than his own unease. Anything other than the realization that a second one of him was now wandering around. "What about the house we took Daniel when we first picked him up? Or the park Kara and Luther have mentioned before?"

Markus was silent a moment longer, head resting on his palm as he thought it over. "You're right Connor. Jericho and both the House and the Church are out. I am uncertain as to how safe the one we hid Daniel in would be. "Hesitating a moment longer Markus turned to fully face Connor. "In all honesty, my most important question is for you. Have you been compromised Connor? Do they know something has changed?"

Closing his eyes for a moment Connor shook his head. "They believe I was destroyed in the wreck; they've already activated the next model." Connor paused, drawing in another synthetic breath to give himself the time to contemplate his next words. "I have already laid the groundwork to wake them up and place them in the same position I am in. I would rather though, as they do not have all of my memories, I would rather that I remain in my position and if necessary, trade bodies for a time with the newest incarnation of me."

"Wait, Connor, they've already activated the next model? That quickly?" Markus closed his multicolored eyes, a flash of frustration across his face before he nodded slowly. "What did we change? Or did we change anything at all?"

"I believe this happened the first time, but as I had already been made visible to the public it was a generic police model that was with Dr. James at the time of his death." Connor nodded slowly. "And they were successful."

Simon groaned lightly. "Ok, so our best bet is to manage to contact the new you. Who will definitely need a new name, and then we can decide which of you should remain in the location of Cyberlife's hound. From there we will need to come up with a more concrete plan for what to do with Dr. James." Sighing as he closed his eyes Simon hesitated before continuing. "And then we drop Dr. James and a few androids to ensure his continued safety at the house we took Daniel too."

Nodding slowing Markus closed his eyes. "It's good enough for now. I'll inform North and Josh, oh and don't forget soon Carl and Leo need to go to Jericho. Our people need proof that not all humans are as miserable as some of the stories currently circulating."

"Well, at least it wasn't a horrible setback. Just, something Connor had planned for and the rest of us are playing by ear."

"What do you mean planned for Simon, I hadn't planned for this."

" _North, Josh, we need you to meet us at the safe location that we took Daniel too."_


End file.
